A True Meaning of Hatred
by Karen LaManna
Summary: This is my Post-Ep idea of how the episode "Derek" should have ended. Derek miraculously survives being kidnapped, tortured and left for dead. We know his team finds him in time. What we don't know, was what prompted that group of mercenaries to do those dastardly things to our Hot Stuff. Will it be Savannah or his Baby Girl that saves him in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

**A True Meaning of Hatred**

 **A/N: I'm backkkk. I hope you enjoy my newest little bit of fiction. I do not own CBS or Criminal Minds, I just like to borrow the characters from time to time. You know I am a true blue Morcia fan. I hated that the wrong woman ended up with Derek and that he left the show, so here I am changing the history of the show, again. LOL! This my take on how the episode "Derek" should've ended. I hope you enjoy it and stop by to let me know what you think. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and a great holiday season, so far. God Bless and I love you all.**

 **By the way, nominations for the 2017 Profilers Choice Awards are now open. Deadline for nominations is December 31, 2017. For more information go to: topic/206901/167142596/1/Profiler-s-Choice-Awards-2017. Go and vote for your favorite stories and authors. Good luck to everyone!**

Savannah and Penelope hadn't left Derek's side since he'd been admitted into the hospital three days ago. They both kept up their constant vigil, they took turns napping, while waiting for him to come out of his coma state. Penelope was sitting in a chair with one leg hung over the arm of the chair and Savannah with her head on a pillow on his thigh. Penelope sat there half awake and started thinking back over the past few days. His body had been badly ravaged and traumatized. His injuries were horrendous. There was a huge lengthwise burn down the center of his chest and abdomen from the White Phosphorus burnt on to him, insidiously. He also incurred several fractured ribs from the beating they gave him with the asp and finally his right hand was punctured through and through when the cleanup man stabbed him with a knife. He'd suffered so much emotionally, mentally and physically. No one could fathom the amount of torture he managed to live and fight through at the hands of his abductors.

When he'd been found by his team he was in bad shape and barely conscious. Spencer was the first one in and when Derek took notice of him out of the corner of his eye, he inwardly smiled and knew that he'd been rescued. Spencer took aim and shot the cleanup man three times immediately taking him down. As Derek completely collapsed, his family surrounded him as Hotch screamed into his mike for medics.

As they loaded Derek into the ambulance he called out. "Dad…" Spencer responded instantly, "What is it Morgan? What is it?" Derek shook his head and rasped out. "Pop, I'm scared." Very quickly after they began to head to the hospital, Derek went into cardiac arrest. He was immediately shocked and flatlined as the medics continued CPR.

 _Flashback_

Penelope was notified that her team of Superheroes found her Noir Hero and best friend. She'd rushed off to tell Savannah that Derek was enroute to Potomac General Hospital in critical condition. They both appeared to be petrified while they ran out of the office and raced to the hospital in Penelope's trusty Esther.

As Penelope drove, her mind wandered to Derek. She'd been hoping and praying for almost two days that they would find him and that he would be alive. Her continuous mantra during this whole ordeal was "Penelope, he's gonna be okay, he's gonna be okay!" She knew he was the strongest man she'd ever known, if anyone could survive this, he could. Penelope sat there next to Derek's girlfriend, but all she could think of was how much she was in love with her Hot Stuff and had been for many years. He'd stolen her heart many years ago and would own it forever. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't want to stop her heart from feeling the way it felt. Penelope was head over heels in love with him and tried to feel guilty, but couldn't. She glanced over at Savannah and all she felt at that moment was jealousy.

 _End of Flashback_

Penelope was brought out of her fugue state by a slight noise. It was then, she looked over and her heart leapt with absolute joy. She quickly sat up and smiled when she saw his gorgeous onyx eyes gazing into hers. They immediately locked eyes and all she could initially mutter out was, "Hi." He took a deep painful breath and rasped out, "How long?" Penelope replied with a tear rolling down her cheek, "three days." He smiled and whispered to her with misty eyes, "Thank you." He was ecstatic to see his Goddess, the love of his life sitting there staring and smiling at him. _God, how he loved that woman!_ _I made it, I made it_. It was now time to set things right.

Penelope stood, nodded and blew him a kiss. She was preparing to head out to get the rest of the family and let them know the wonderful news. At that same instant, he became aware of Savannah's head on his thigh. His smile promptly fell, he began to tremble and a rage built up in him. Penelope instantaneously felt the shift in his demeanor and rushed to his left side. "Are you alright, Hot Stuff? What's the matter?" he remained silent, but continued his current behavior. "Talk to me Derek, you're scaring me!" Now, she was really perplexed, clueless and scared. Penelope really had no idea what was going on or what he was thinking. She debated whether or not she should yell for help or run for the nurses.

When Savannah felt him begin to shake, she rapidly woke up with a start. She picked up her head and grinned at Derek. As soon as he saw her sit up, his trembling changed into actual shaking. His eyes bore into her with such hatred, betrayal and disgust. He bellowed out the best he could between the pain and his weakness. "YOU BITCH, GET OUT AND GET OUT, NOW! I can't stand looking at you! Baby Girl, please keep her away." Derek turned to looked at her with tears and begging eyes.

Both Penelope and Savannah were taken aback with his sudden and unexpected outburst. While Penelope was trying make sense of it all, Savannah's shoulders visibly slumped and her mind started racing. She internally thought. _Damn it, he knows. What in the hell happened? How did this all go wrong?_ She was also grateful that she no longer needed to keep the pretenses up. She chuckled to herself while her eyes narrowed looking at her 'boyfriend'.

Penelope stared back and forth between the two of them with a look of incredulity on her face. "Sug, it's Savannah! She's been worried about you, as well. What's wrong?" He wouldn't take his eyes off the traitorous woman he thought he once loved. He rumbled out, "It's her fault! She is the one that did all this." No sooner did he complete his sentence, Penelope gasped out in disbelief. "Ohhhh my god, it can't be?"

Savannah suddenly stood up and proudly cackled out. "Oh, yes it can! Well, I see someone spilt the beans. I just wish that my plan worked. You were supposed to be dead! Damn shame–"

Penelope abruptly cut her off and yelled. "How dare you? How could you do that? He loved you!" Savannah sucked her teeth and burst out into laughter. "NOTTTT" while this exchange was happening, Penelope managed to grasp his good hand and held on for dear life. She placed her free hand on Derek's shoulder to attempt to hold him down and to keep him as calm as possible. He was still shaking, furious and in tremendous pain.

Through gritted teeth, he managed to speak out. "Savannah, just GET OUT! I can't stand the sight of you. Yes, you betrayed me. You had me kidnapped, tortured and left for dead, but that isn't even the worst of it. Is it? You tried to kill my Baby Girl, didn't you?"

With that revelation, Penelope suddenly whipped her head to incredulously look in his eyes. She couldn't believe all that she'd just heard and gasped. "Whattt? What did you say?"

Derek felt awful and rasped out, "I'm sorry Sweetness. I didn't want you to find out this way. This is all my fault, will you be able to forgive me, pleassse?" He managed to squeeze her hand while he begged her.

She was left speechless and motionless, she was struggling to keep it together while she tried to digest everything. She thought, forgive him? _What the hell, this wasn't in anyway shape or form his fault? Was he insane?_

Before she could respond, Savannah spat out with venom. "You're right, you son-of-a-bitch, it's all your fault! But, Miss Piggie doesn't get to feign innocence here. She deserved what she got, too! Too bad, she isn't dead either! I need to hire better help." Penelope felt weak in the knees and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Don't you dare talk about Penelope that way!" Derek barked out. "She is beautiful, perfect and the best person I know. She is a better woman, than you will ever be." Penelope looked down at her best friend and squeaked out a small smile.

Savannah made a gagging noise and rolled her eyes. "You bastard, I HATE YOU BOTH! You're delusional, I'm gorgeous, sexy and a hundred times the woman she will ever be. She is a fat pig, a geeky whore and a homewrecker!" She went to lunge at Penelope, but she tripped on the edge of the bed. Derek screamed out in pain at the sudden jostling movement.

"Oh god, Handsome, are you alright? Please be okay!" Derek took several deep breaths, trying to stabilize the pain and keep himself together. Finally, several seconds later, he brought his breathing under control as he rode out the pain.

Still, with tears in his eyes he nodded and barely rasped out. "I'm okay, mama!" Penelope was practically hyperventilating and gushed out. "No, you're not. Are you sure, I'll get a doctor?" He nodded again, held onto her hand for dear life and looked at her dead on. "I'm alright, I swear! Please don't leave me." She took her free hand and caressed his cheek while giving him a doubtful look. "Liar! I promise, I'm not going anywhere! Don't worry, I won't leave you alone with that, that bitch." Penelope smirked.

Savannah shrieked out and waggled her finger at Penelope. "Shut up, Ms. Piggie! You will pay for that and everything else you did. I swear to God, if it's the last thing I do, I will kill you and your Hot Stuff!"

Derek, had had enough! He winced in pain as he bellowed out. "SHUT UP! That's it! I will see you rot in prison, before you can hurt one hair on Baby Girl's head! You leave her alone or I promise you, I will kill you myself!"

Savannah was blind with fury and rage and quickly grabbed her purse. With a purpose, she reached into it and wrapped her hands around the cold hard steel. Before Derek or Penelope knew it, she'd whipped out her gun and trained it on them. Derek shouted and tried to grab for the love of his life. "GUN!" In a flash, without reservation, Penelope rushed Savannah and they began tussling. A shot rang out and it hit the wall above Derek's head.

The family was not that far down the hall sitting in the waiting room. They'd been there for quite a while patiently waiting for some news from Penelope. When they heard the gunshot they all jumped up and feared the worst. Hotch instructed Tara to stay behind with Fran, Sarah and Desiree to ensure their safety. Dave, Spencer and JJ sprinted down the hallway, closely followed by Hotch with all guns drawn and ready. They were all afraid of what they would find when they reached Derek's room.

In the meantime, Penelope and Savannah were continuing their melee. They were both screaming and shouting out obscenities and insults while fighting for control of the gun. Derek was struggling to move as he cried out to Penelope. "Baby, please be careful! I love you! Don't you hurt her Savannah." He'd somehow managed to make his way out of the bed. But, he was extremely weak, became dizzy, and when his legs gave out he slid to the floor in excruciating pain and almost lost consciousness. Unexpectedly and suddenly, another gunshot erupted and all that was heard afterwards was a high-pitched scream emanating from Penelope.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: FYI, nominations for this year's PCA's are still open! Please support the amazing authors who have dedicated their time and talents to write awesome stories found here on FanFiction. The deadline for this year's nominations is December 31** **st** **at 11:59pm EDT.**

 **Thank you to all of you that have taken your time to read, review, followed and favorited this story it means a great deal. I love you all! God Bless!**

When the team came running into the room, all they initially saw was Penelope and Savannah still wrestling on the floor for control of the gun. They scanned the room and saw Derek slouched over on the floor and appeared to be unconscious. The team split up, Hotch and JJ ran over to the two women and Spencer and Dave ran over to check on Derek.

As Hotch and JJ neared the two women, another shot rang out. They quickly separated the two fighting women and Hotch grabbed the gun from them. JJ pushed Penelope out of the way as Hotch grasped a moaning and cursing Savannah and rolled her over. He forcefully placed his handcuffs on her as JJ quickly scanned Penelope for any injuries or blood. All she saw was a few scratches, a bloody nose and a swollen eye.

JJ pulled her in for a hug and asked. "You alright, Garcie? Were you shot?" Penelope spoke out raggedly as she tried to catch her breath. "I'm fine, JJ! I wasn't hit, but she is." Suddenly, "Oh my God, Derek! Is he okay, I think she shot him! Hot Stuff, Hot Stuff?" JJ glanced quickly at Derek and Spencer. Spencer shook his head no. "Garcie, calm down! Take it easy, he wasn't hit." She looked at JJ, "You promise?" JJ smiled. "Yes, I promise!"

While that exchange was going on, Savannah refused to shut up and continued screaming. "I've been shot! This is all that whore's fault! I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Hotch went to sit her up and she screeched out. "Owww, that hurts. Not so rough, I'm the one who got shot here."

Hotch replied sarcastically with his usual stoic face, "Gee, I'm so terribly sorry. After all, we wouldn't to hurt you, now would we?" JJ chuckled while Savannah grunted and groaned.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Dave were examining Derek and realized he was in a tremendous amount of pain, weak and semi-conscious. Penelope got her bearings and rose to her feet. She went rushing over to Derek's side as her tears began to fall and she sobbed out. "Ohh Derek, please be okay! Please say something, Angelfish." All Derek could do at that moment was to nod his head.

Spencer looked at Dave and stated to him, "We need to get him back in the bed." Dave responded, "You got it! Let's be careful as possible. Penelope took a step back as the guys each took a side. They gently stood him up, turned him so they could sit him on the bed. Once Derek was sitting, they started to lay him down and Penelope grabbed his legs and guided them onto the bed. All throughout this process he winced and moaned out in excruciating pain as he tried to fight back his tears.

Hotch barked out. "JJ, go get the doctor and give him the all clear. Morgan really needs help." JJ nodded and ran out of the room and down the hall to get help for _brother_.

While they waited on the doctor Penelope would not leave Derek's side. She hovered over him as she caressed his cheek and grasped his good hand in hers. "Handsome, please look at me. Are you alright? Please tell me what I can do? I love you, Baby Boy!"

Derek heard her worried voice and forced himself to open his eyes. It took him several attempts, but he finally managed. He was in an incredible amount of pain. He fought with all his might not to be pulled into the black abyss that tried to take him. He needed to be strong for his Baby Girl. He looked straight into her scared and loving eyes. What he saw infuriated him. He saw the blood coming from her nose and her swollen and bruised eye. He rasped out, "Are… are you… ok?"

Penelope was amazed and fell in love with him even more. Here he was in intense pain barely conscious and he was worried about her. His caring and protective gestures were just a couple of the one thousand and one things she loved about him. "Ohh my hero, I'm fine, are you okay?"

He managed to stutter out, "Fi, fi fine!" She leaned over and gave him a quick, but sweet peck on his lips. They both smiled and just gazed into each other's eyes as she whispered. "Liar."

Savannah continued to yell, complain and curse the whole time. Derek and Penelope managed to block her out the entire time, while they tended to each other's needs. "You bitch, stay away from him! I swear I will kill you both!" She tried to pull herself away from Hotch's clutches and was completely unsuccessful. "Let me go, Damn it! Let me go!"

Hotch smirked, "Not on your life, lady. Now, SHUT UP!" Savannah tried to kick him, but he was too fast for her feeble attempts. "I won't shut up! She is fat pig and I am gonna kill her and her precious Hot Stuff!" she snarled out.

Within seconds, the room was filled with doctors and nurses. Derek's physician immediately made a beeline to Derek's side. Another doctor and a police officer, grabbed Savannah and dragged her kicking and screaming threats while she was led out the room. She would be taken to the emergency room to check on her wound.

The doctor abruptly and forcefully spoke out. "Get all these people out of here so I can examine my patient. I will see them in the waiting room when I'm done." With that, a couple of the nurses escorted the group out and sent them down the hall. But, not before Penelope gave the love of her life another sweet and loving kiss and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Sug!"

He laid there in an incredible amount of pain while he tried to make sense out of everything. _How did she mean it? Could it be?_

Approximately an hour later, the whole family was still anxiously awaiting to hear from the doctor. While they waited, Penelope filled everyone in that Derek was awake and what happened once he came to. She told them all about Savannah pulling a gun and that she tried to kill them both. She also informed them, that Savannah was one of the masterminds that had Derek kidnapped and almost killed. The whole group gasped out in horror after she broke the news. As time went on, they all became angrier and angrier. They just couldn't believe the torture she'd put him through. Their level of hatred simmered and rose to an all-time high.

All throughout the time they waited, everyone tried to convince Penelope to get checked out. She adamantly refused the entire time and kept repeating that she was fine. She did not want to go off too far from her hero, she was scared and worried. However, Fran did manage to drag her to the ladies' room so she could wash off the blood and make herself more presentable. They made it back long before the arrival of the doctor.

After what seemed like years, finally, the doctor made his way over to the whole anxious bunch. They quickly stood up and made their way over and surrounded him. They all held their breaths in anticipation on what they were all about to find out. Penelope was the first one to speak up. "How is he, Dr. Fields? Please tell us Derek is going to be okay?"

Dr. Fields took a deep breath as he readied to fill the family in on Derek's condition. "First off, does anyone know what happened? When did he wake up and how did he get out of bed?"

Everyone looked at Penelope to explain to the doctor, because she'd been there from the get go. Penelope swallowed hard, cleared her throat and glanced down at her watch. "Well, doc he woke up about ninety minutes ago. After we spoke briefly, he noticed Savannah was there and became agitated and upset. He tried to throw her out, because she was the main person involved in his kidnapping and torture. She wanted us both dead. He found out while he was being held captive. Savannah became all irate and pulled out a gun to try and kill us. I ran over and tried to fight her for the gun. I guess during our fight, Derek somehow managed to slide out of bed. I was too busy to be sure of anything else."

The doctor stared at her and then around at the group. "Well, that definitely explains a lot. I have to tell you that he was so angry and worried about you, we couldn't get him to calm down. I finally decided I needed to sedate him." He chuckled as he shook his head. "He even fought that quite a bit. He certainly is strong-willed and stubborn."

All the family could do was burst out into laughter, with Dave sarcastically stating, "Who you tellin, doc?" Once everybody brought themselves under control and quieted down. Fran asked, "How is my son, doctor?"

The doctor composed himself and replied. "He is extremely weak and in a tremendous amount of pain. Between the fractured ribs and that horrendous chemical burn, he sustained, he is going to struggle for quite a long time. He will need to stay here for a while more. We need to monitor him for infection on his chest. He is very susceptible to one right now. His hand will fully recover, but will need extensive physical therapy. He has a long and arduous road to recovery ahead of him. And, may I also suggest some emotional therapy to help him cope."

Hotch mumbled out, "Yeah, good luck with that." Dr. Fields gave him a cockeyed look and asked. "What do you mean by that, Agent? Hotch replied without hesitation., "We've been down that road before. He doesn't respond too well with therapy. He will definitely fight that all the way."

Fran piped up, "Besides all the therapy he will need or want is standing right in front of you." She then gestured to Penelope. Penelope's cheeks heated up and she blushed and Fran pulled her into a motherly hug as they both smiled. Fran quietly said. "Thank you for always being there for my son. You always do wonders for him."

Penelope was so touched and sniffled as she spoke. "He doesn't always make it so easy, but I would do anything for him. He has always been there for me, too!"

Dr. Fields decided to speak up. "Right now, he is asleep and will hopefully remain that way for several hours. What he needs most right now, is rest and most definitely no stress. As it is, his body is still recovering from that cardiac arrest he suffered, so we all need to be cognizant of that, not to mention all his other injuries."

Spencer was anxious to see his _brother_ so he spoke up. "We all understand, doctor. We will try to keep him as calm as possible. Although, he won't make it easy on us, like you said he is stubborn," they all chuckled. "When can we see him?"

The doctor shook his head knowing that it would be a tall order to fill to try and keep his patient calm and stress free. "As I said before, he is sleeping. However, I will allow two of you stay with him at all times, so we can try to keep him calm. When he wakes up, you can all see him then. Deal?" Everybody nodded and replied. "Deal."

"Thank you all for being agreeable. I have other patients to attend to, now. So, I will check on all of you later before I head home. The nurses will keep me updated and have their orders regarding his pain medications. See you all later."

They all said their goodbyes and shook his hand. Of course, it was decided that Penelope and Fran would stay with him and watch over him while he slept. The team headed off back to work and Desiree and Sarah went back to Dave's place and decided to cook a nice meal for everyone.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZ REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all that had read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far. Please don't forget to get your nominations in for this years Profilers Choice Awards. The deadline is Dec. 31** **st** **2017 at 11:59 EDT. Let your favorite authors know that you enjoy their stories and that you appreciate their time and effort. God Bless.**

Several hours passed while Penelope and Fran kept their vigil by his bedside. They'd noticed that he slept, but it was a restless sleep. They watched as he tossed around from time to time and mumbled Penelope's name over and over. Whenever she reached for his hand and caressed it he would immediately calm down. A few times she stood up and gave him a tender and loving kiss on his forehead. Penelope was extremely worried about him, not only for his physical health, but his mental and emotional conditions, as well. She already knew what this was doing to him. It was eating away at his soul, trust was still an issue for him and she knew that Savannah's betrayal would cut him to his core for a long time to come. All she wanted to do was hold him forever and never let him go. But, she knew that would never happen. He would never feel the same way about her that she felt for him. She was totally in love with her best friend and had been for years. She knew deep down, he could never think of her that way. She was just a fat geeky nerd to anyone. So, she would remain by his side and never give up on him. She wouldn't let him down and help him through all that would be ahead of him in his road to recovery.

Fran just sat there, not only worried about her son, but bewildered as well. She shook her head as she inwardly smiled to herself. She watched as Penelope fretted over her baby boy and lovingly stayed by his side. She never understood why the two of them never did act on their obvious true feelings. Fran knew that everyone that had ever been around them always knew they belonged together. Fran herself, was surprised that they weren't together. Secretly, she'd always wished that Derek and Penelope would end up together. As far as she was concerned, they were the perfect couple. So, she was in complete and utter shock when Derek announced when he and Savannah moved in together. Fran always thought there was something off about Savannah, she'd never trusted her. Now, she knew and understood why. Although, she still couldn't understand why Savannah would do such a horrible thing to her son and Penelope. Hopefully, someday they would figure it out. She fidgeted in her seat, tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair and wondered if Derek might know why.

Penelope glanced over at Fran and was concerned for her, as well as her Hot Stuff. Fran obviously appeared out of sorts. Penelope cleared her throat, let go of Derek's hand and slowly made her way over to her. She placed her hand on Fran's shoulder. "Fran, are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

Fran was slightly startled, she was so into her own thoughts she hadn't noticed that Penelope had moved over to her side. "Oh honey, I'm fine. I don't need anything, except for my son to pull through this and be okay."

Penelope squeezed Fran's shoulder and replied. "I know Fran, I know. I feel the same way you do.' Fran placed a hand on top of Penelope's and nodded. "I know you do, sweetie."

The two them spent the next few minutes in silence. Then without warning, Fran blurted out, "I know you are in love with my Baby Boy!"

Penelope stammered out as her cheeks completely turned red, "Wh wh what are you talking about? I don't know what you mean?"

Fran quickly stood up and turned to face a sheepish Penelope. "Ohhh honey, I have always known that you are in love with Derek. Just like I knew he was in love with you, too."

Penelope's mouth dropped open at that last proclamation. She couldn't believe her ears, "Fran, you're mistaken, we're just best friends and have been for years. He doesn't love me like that, he loved Savannah and was living with her."

Fran shook her head as she grinned. "Pish posh, he has always loved you! You wanna know something, every time that son of mine would come home all he could talk about was _you_. He would say my Baby Girl said this and my goddess did that. I know that he lived with that… that… witch, but he was never truly happy. I watched the both of you when we were all together and neither of you could keep your eyes off each other. I think he was just plain scared like you are." Fran lifted her hand up and pointed at Derek. "That man laying over there would do anything for you. He loves you so much, he would die for you. And, I know you would do the same for him, no questions asked. To me, that is true love and there is nothing more special than that!"

Penelope was left speechless for a few moments, while she tried to make sense of all that she'd just heard. _Could it be? Could Derek love her as much as she loved him?_ _How could it be?_ He'd been living with that woman and dated all those other women before that. _Was it true? Was he scared like her?_ She'd been terrified to tell him, because she thought he would laugh at her and then she would lose her best friend. And, she would never allow that to happen. Maybe Fran, was right. Maybe he was afraid of losing what they had together, too.

Penelope stared at her with trepidation. "Do you really think that he loves me like that? I don't think so, I'm so definitely not his type. He goes for those leggy model types. He wouldn't go for someone that looks like me. I'm fat and a computer nerd."

Fran stood there and was fuming on the inside, she shook her head and her finger at her. "Penelope Garcia, I don't want to hear that garbage come out of your mouth ever again. Do you hear me? You are a beautiful, intelligent and caring woman and any man would be lucky to have you in their life. If Derek ever heard you talking like that he would tell you, you're crazy and never say those words again!"

Penelope was taken aback with Fran's forcefulness. She bent her head down and stuttered as she spoke. "Y- y- you… really… th- think so?

Fran quickly replied without hesitation, "I know so, sweetie! Everything I said is one-hundred percent true! You two belong together, he trusts you like no other. You are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to Derek. Trust me, a mother always knows."

Penelope's head flew up and she couldn't help the sheepish smile that graced her lips. "I do trust you and your opinion. And, your right I am in love with him! I always have been and always will love him more than anyone else. Derek means everything to me!"

While Fran was trying to convince Penelope that she was good enough for her son and that he loved her, they didn't realize Derek was awake just about the whole time. He laid there quietly and sported the hugest grin on his face. _He couldn't believe what he was hearing, his Baby Girl was just as much in love him as he was with her_. The whole time he'd been held captive the only other person he thought about was his goddess. Not to say, that he didn't want to come back for his mom, his sisters and the rest of his family. But, the thought of his favorite girl and the help of his Pops were the two biggest factors that he hadn't given up.

Derek finally decided it was time to speak up and he managed to rasp out, "I love you too, Sweetness!" His swift and unexpected proclamation startled them both. Their attention was immediately drawn in his direction.

They both hugely smiled and were instantly by his side. Penelope grasped his good hand and held on for dear life. "Heyyy, you were supposed to be asleep. How much did you hear?"

He gave her his famous lop-sided grin and squeezed her hand. "I heard everything and Momma was right. Don't ever let me hear you talk that crap again about yourself! Ya feel me, woman? You're the most beautiful, sexiest and loving woman I have ever known in my life! I'm sorry it took me almost dying to come to terms with that and to be able to admit that to the both us. I hope you will forgive me for my stubbornness, stupidity and for being scared, lovely lady?"

Fran grinned and giggled while the happiest of tears ran down Penelope's cheeks. "OMGeeee, there is nothing to forgive my Chocolate God of Thunder! We both did the same things and ended up wasting so much time, time we could have been together. Ohh, and I feel ya, Handsome! I love sooo much and I will always be right by your side!"

Smiles were in great abundance all the way around. As Fran continued to giggle, she managed to gasp out. "Welcome back, my baby boy. See, I told you! A mother always knows! I love you both!" Derek tried to raise his injured hand up, but winced and took a deep breath. "Easy son, easy." She then slowly and carefully pushed his arm down and then gently placed her hand on his upper arm.

"Hi Momma, I love you too! I missed you!" Fran leaned down and placed a sweet kiss to his forehead. "I love you and missed you too, so much! Glad to see you awake, but rest is what you need right now." Derek rolled his eyes and replied. "Awww, Maaaa, I just woke up and want to spend time with my two favorite ladies."

Fran knew how stubborn her son could be. "I'll tell you what Derek, if you promise to rest and take it easy I have some other people that are anxious to see you. I will go and call them if you promise to behave."

His eyes immediately shot to the love of his life and she gave him a stern look. He knew with them tag teaming him, he didn't stand a chance. He chuckled and slightly shrugged. "Alright, I know when I'm beat. I promise! Besides, I want to see everyone and thank them for saving my life." Penelope giggled, "Good boy!"

Before heading out of his room, Fran once more leaned down and gave him a kiss. She grabbed her phone and on the way out, she turned around winked at him and said. "I love you, Baby Boy!" Derek smiled back as he replied, "I love you too, Momma!" She lingered and stared at him for a few seconds, then took her leave confident that her future daughter-in-law would take care of him.

Once Fran left, his gaze fell upon the most beautiful woman he'd ever known. He smiled and he needed to ask. "I know we have lots to talk about, but can I please have a kiss?"

Penelope couldn't keep her eyes off the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. "Wellllll, I don't know! I don't usually kiss someone unless I have had at least one date with them!" He stuck out his lower lip and whined out. "Pleeeassse, Baby Girl?" Penelope tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably. "Hmmm, I guess I can make an exception in this case."

With that said, she slowly leaned down and tenderly placed her lips on his and they began to kiss. He was in pain, but refused to give into it, he wanted to enjoy the next few minutes. Derek's tongue begged for entrance into her hot and waiting mouth. She didn't waste any time and allowed him in. Derek was in heaven, as he tasted her for the first time. She was everything he'd dreamed about and more. She tasted sweet like cinnamon and strawberries, he guessed from her lipstick. Her essence was smooth and tasty, just like honey. _God, how I love this woman._ At the same time, Penelope was floating on a cloud as she enjoyed kissing the man of her dreams. He was the best kisser ever and he felt wonderful. _God, how I love this man._ As their tongues battled for control, the kiss that began as a loving and gentle one, rapidly turned very passionate, hot and toe-curling for both of them.

Finally, after reluctantly pulling apart for the need for air, all they could do was gasp and stare at each other. Penelope felt hot and tingly all over. She felt her knees go weak and was careful not to fall on him and injure him more. After they calmed themselves down and brought their breathing under control, she blurted out. "Wow! That was amazeballs!" Derek chuckled. "Wow, is right! You're an awesome kisser, woman! I have dreamt about that moment for many years and I now know what I've been missing! You never let me down or disappoint me, whatsoever!"

Penelope giggled. "Ohhh, Sugar Shack you are no slouch yourself! You never cease to amaze me and you certainly could never let me down either. I felt things with you that I never felt before. I love you so so much!"

He grasped her hand and pulled it to where it was hovering right over his heart. "God woman, you are all the medicine I ever want or need! I love you more than life itself."

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW** __


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story so far. I hope you know how much it means to me to have your support and feedback. I love you all. Again, don't forget that the PCA nominations are still underway. Please remember they are due by December 31** **st** **, 2017 until 11:59pm EDT. Let all your favorite authors know how much you appreciate their time, effort and stories. Good luck to all. God Bless!**

 **Now onnnn with the showwww…**

While Fran was out in the hall calling everyone to notify them that Derek was yet again awake, the new happy couple were in his room with Penelope trying to convince him to take a nap. "But, I want to spend some more time with you, Goddess! I have so much I need to tell you."

She squeezed his hand and caressed his cheek. "I know you do Sugar Shack! But, you really need to rest. I promise I'm not going anywhere and we will have plenty of time to talk. Now, be a good boy for me and take a nap before the rest of our crazy bunch gets here. I swear I will wake you up when they arrive. Alright, my love?"

Derek laid there and pouted. "Alright, alright! I give, I'll be good just for you! You won't leave, right?" Penelope leaned over and kissed him softly. "Wild horses couldn't drag me away!" At that, Derek smiled and closed his eyes. She watched over him and in no time, he was peacefully sleeping. Penelope stood there and just gazed into his handsome face while she caressed his arm. She was beside herself with total joy and happiness with the fact that her best friend loved her as much as she loved him. She was in complete shock and awe that he felt that way.

Penelope was broken out of her reverie when Fran re-entered the room. "How is he doing?"

Penelope smiled and replied. "I finally convinced him to go back to sleep. I promised I wouldn't go anywhere and that I would wake him when everyone gets here. He reluctantly agreed and is now asleep."

Fran was thrilled that he decided not to fight sleep, "That's great, honey. Thank you for being here and for loving my stubborn son." Penelope giggled, "How could I not love my hero! He's everything to me and will always be. Can I ask you for a favor?"

Fran walked over to stand beside her. "Of course, dear! What do you need?" Penelope lifted her eyes from her gorgeous guy and looked over at Fran. "I need to run to the ladies' room, if he wakes up tell him I will be right back."

Fran nodded at her. "Go, do what you need to do. I won't leave my son, besides the family will be here soon. Oh, and the girls are bringing us some dinner." Penelope grabbed her purse and phone and began to take her leave. "Thanks, Fran! Be back in a flash."

After she left, Fran sat down next to Derek, softly grasped his bandaged hand and bowed her head. She was quietly praying and giving thanks to God for sparing her only son. She'd always been petrified that she would also lose Derek the same way she lost her late husband. He'd been killed in the line of duty while working for the Chicago Police Department. She didn't know if she would survive the loss of her son, too. Not to mention, as she was faced with the potential of losing her current husband, David Rossi as well. But, she fought with all her might to have faith in God to protect her family and keep them safe.

In the meantime, Penelope just finished pulling herself together after using the ladies' room. She'd broken down while relieving herself and was in the process of splashing some cool water on her face. Penelope had never been so frightened and angry. Frightened, because this was closest she'd ever come to losing her Hot Stuff, her best friend and most importantly the love of her life. And, angry because it was all caused by the selfish motives and hatred of one person, Savannah. _How could she be so diabolical to want to have Derek tortured, killed and left to die alone and never to be found?_ She was also angry with herself for trusting and being a friend to Savannah, all the while, she was plotting the deaths of herself and her Noir Hero. Right then and there, she swore if she ever got a chance she would kill Savannah for what she did to Derek. Normally, not a violent woman Penelope even surprised herself. She dried off her hands and face, took a deep breath and headed back to Derek's bedside.

Shortly, after making her way back to Derek and Fran, the team arrived followed by Desiree and Sarah with their dinner. After everyone said their hello's and gave their hugs, they brought the group up to speed. Once that was completed, Penelope stepped over to her sexy man, kissed him tenderly on lips and called out his name. It took a few seconds, but eventually Derek opened his eyes, looked all round to see his family and smiled.

Derek weakly and tiredly spoke, "Hey guys, so glad to see you!" All of them smiled widely and in unison called out. "Hey!" One by one, they each made their way to his bedside. Some gave kisses, others embraced him very gently so as not to aggravate any of his injuries. They all noted his pain, but he looked a lot better than the last time they'd all saw him.

Dave spoke up first. "How are you really doing, son?"

Derek tried to take a deep breath which caused him to wince. "To be honest, I feel like shit and I hurt all over. But, I am thankful and happy to be alive and back around my family. I wasn't really sure if I was going to make it this time, especially after I found out that Savannah was the one who set it all up. I almost gave up a few times, but I had some help to make it through." They all shot questioning looks at each other not sure what he meant. But, they figured he would eventually explain when he was ready to do so. Derek decided now was not the time to mention his Pops, he would later. He wasn't sure if they would think he was crazy or not. He wanted to tell his Baby Girl first and judge her reaction.

Derek looked over at Spencer and smiled. "Pretty Boy, not only did you save me once, but you saved me twice. I am so grateful to you and I am proud to call you my little bro! I love you and thank you and will never forget what you did for me."

Spencer gave him a strange look and moved a little closer to him. "What are you talking about Morgan? I don't understand?" Derek looked at him and held out his good hand for him to take. Spencer complied and grasped his hand and held on. "The first time was after they burned me with the White Phosphorous. I remembered that time when we were on that case and you kept going on about the only way to stop the burning process. I remembered the antidote was Copper Sulfate, you went on and on about it, so I never forgot that. I found something at the cabin that had Copper Sulfate in it and poured it down my chest. The pain was excruciating, but it definitely helped. Thanks, kid!"

Spencer couldn't help, but to blush and squeeze Derek's hand even harder. "Well, you're welcome and I'm glad that one of my rambles stuck with you for a change." The whole room erupted in chuckles and giggles.

"Heyyyy, I always listen to you, it's just that normally you go on with the craziest crap. I don't really want to know anything more about Star Trek or Dr. Who then I already know. Ya hear me, Bro?" Spencer couldn't help the sheepish look that appeared on his face. "Alright, I give Morgan! I will remember that for future reference."

There were grins and smile all around including Derek. "As for the second time, I saw you. I saw you out of the corner of my eye and I know you took the lead and killed the unsub. I'm sorry you had to take the shot, but I'm extremely grateful. I know you are feeling bad about killing him, but I'm so proud of you, kid! And, I will never forget it!"

Spencer wasn't sure how to react and shrugged his shoulders. "I did that to save my big brother and I would do it again, if that meant saving any one of you. I have worked through it and I'm good with it. I have already been cleared and it went down as a good and necessary action to save you."

Derek's expressive eyebrows shot up in confusion. "Are you sure you are okay with it? Are you really, good?"

Spencer nodded his head and smiled. "I promise I'm good! I did what I had to do and I would do it again! I would never be able to live with myself, if you died and I did nothing. I'm just happy to have you back. Hey, who else will call me Pretty Boy?" everyone burst out laughing as they watched the touching scene before them. Spencer leaned down, smiled and gave him a gentle hug. Derek reciprocated the best he could by placing his arm over Reid's shoulder, which still brought more pain on him that he just ignored and fought through.

When they were through Spencer stepped back and looked at everyone and smiled. JJ stepped closer to Derek and quietly muttered out what everybody else was thinking. Listen here, don't you ever scare us like that again? Ya feel me, bro?" Everyone laughed and were filled with relief.

Derek attempted to as well, but stopped himself when a very intense pain shot through his chest. "Ahhhh, don't make me laugh it hurts like hell. However, my Pennsylvania Petite, I hear ya! I promise all of you, I will do my best." Derek grabbed JJ's hand and squeezed it hard. "I'm sorry!" She nodded her head, as a few stray tears fell down her cheek.

Just as she was about to walk away from Derek, the door to his room flew open.

 **TBC**

Plzzz Review


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all that continue to read, review, follow and favorited this story. It is much appreciated. Also, I want to apologize. I had an idea for a Christmas story, but, alas I just didn't have a chance to write it. These last few weeks have been very stressful and busy. I have been in class for two weeks to recertify for my job and in the middle of that I had been hunting for a new place to live. I finally have found one, and now have been packing and will officially move on Friday. So again, am sorry. Anyway, I hope everyone has a wonderful, safe and Merry Christmas.**

 **Lastly, don't forget to make your nominations for this year's PCA's. There is still time to vote for your favorite authors and stories. Good luck all and God bless.**

Suddenly, all anyone saw were two little blurs as they ran to Derek's bedside. Will quickly said, "Whoa, slow down you two." The whole group smiled widely when they saw Jack and Henry. They were both excited to see their Uncle Derek. They each held in their hands a homemade 'get well' card they both colored and made all by themselves. Will made his way over to Derek as Jack excitedly spoke out. "Hi Uncle Derek, I missed you! Are you okay now? Dad said you got hurt?"

Derek shot Hotch a brief glance. Hotch nodded his agreement and Derek grinned. "Hey Jackers, I am so glad to see you! And, I have a big booboo and now that you guys are here I'm feeling much better."

Jack smiled, "Cool, when you get out we should go and play some B-ball!" Derek nodded and happily replied, When I feel up to it, you're on little dude!" Jack high fived him and chortled out. "Awesome, I can't wait!"

Hotch spoke up, "Easy Buddy with Uncle Derek, he's still sore okay?" Jack shook his head.

"Okay, Dad! Sorry, Uncle Derek." At that point, Jack handed over his card and beamed. "I made this for you, I love you!"

Derek took the drawing from him and grinned. "Great job Jack, I really like it! I love you too, I will have Aunt P hang it up. Cool?" Jack gave him thumbs up and then ran over to stand by his dad.

That left an exuberant and anxious Henry waiting patiently for his turn. "Hi Unca Dewek, , me misseded you, too! You okay, where is your owwie?"

Derek looked down at the bouncing boy. "Hey Henry, I missed you, too! I'm so happy to see you. My owwie is here on my chest and my hand." As Derek spoke he pointed to his chest and slowly brought up his bandaged hand.

"Me sorry, you feel no good, I kiss it and make it allll better?" Derek smiled and nodded his head. "Sure thing, little man!"

Henry looked at his father, "Up pwease, Daddy?" Will bent over and looked his son in the eyes and said. "Sure, bud! But, you need to promise to be careful and take it easy with Uncle Derek, okay?" Henry raised his arms and squealed out. "I pwomise Daddy!"

Will picked Henry up and gently placed him down next to Derek on his knees. "Hewe Unca Dewek, I made this for you? Derek beamed with pride at his nephew. "Awww, thanks little man, you did a great job and I am very proud of you."

Henry giggled as he reached for Derek's injured hand and leaned down and placed a couple of soft kisses to his owwie. When he'd completed his task, he looked up and smiled into Derek's face. "Can I hug you pwease? I pwomise I be careful." Derek nodded and carefully opened his arms. Henry leaned over, placed his arms around Derek's neck and gave him a slight squeeze. While Derek gingerly brought his arms in, in order to embrace the little boy, they both smiled.

A minute later Henry righted himself up and asked. "That make you feel allll better?" Derek took hold of Henry's hand and replied. "I feel so much better already, thanks little man. I love you and that cool picture you drew for me. You guys are the best and my favorite nephews." Henry chirped out. "I lubs you too, Unca Dewek!"

Henry looked around the room, grinned and then turned to his dad. "Did you hear dat, Daddy! Unca Dewek feels betterer, aweady and we be his faborwites! Yayyyy! The whole group busted out into huge smiles and giggled.

"I heard Henry, I heard! That's awesome and we're all so proud of you both!" Will grasped Derek's hand and happily said. "Nice to see you're awake and doing better. Welcome back! You had this whole group really worried!"

Derek nodded. "I know it man, thanks! Nice to be back and give me some time and I will be back to my normal self in no time." The whole room broke out into a chuckle as Will picked up Henry and placed him down on the floor.

Penelope leaned down and pulled her godson into a big bear hug with tears in her eyes. After they pulled apart, Henry went running over to his godfather. Spencer leaned over and picked him up and they both exchanged hugs. Penelope stepped over to Derek's side, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and then he handed her both pictures. She retrieved them, found some tape in her purse and as promised she hung them both up above Derek's head on the wall. 

The family was happily chatting and of course, Penelope was fawning over her favorite guy. She was just so happy to have him back and alive. She couldn't imagine her life without him in it. As much as she loved everyone else in that room, her life and her heart were with the man laying right in front of her forever.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Desiree spoke up. "Hey guys, anyone hungry? Sarah and I made dinner for everyone. We brought fried chicken, potato salad, corn, soda and for dessert double chocolate brownies. They are all Derek's favorites."

They all looked at each other when they realized that they were all starving, and had forgotten completely about eating. They all immediately nodded their heads yes, the boys rubbed their stomachs and in the unison the group all called out. "Meee, meee, meee!

Sarah announced. "Well, it was all a bit much to carry by ourselves. So, we are going to need help, okay?" Before they knew it, the guys along with the boys all volunteered to help carry everything. The whole bunch of them made their way downstairs while Penelope, Fran and JJ stayed with Derek. While the group was gone, Derek's doctor popped in for a short visit before he headed for home. "How are you doing, Agent Morgan? How is the pain?"

Derek tried to fix his position a little and slightly winced. "Doc, please call me Derek. I'm doing ok! Just very sore and the pain is constantly there, but it's bearable until I have to move or take a deep breath."

The doctor nodded his head as he listened to his patient. "Alright, Derek it is. What I would like to do is increase your pain meds. See if that takes the edge off. You are going to have a long, hard recovery." Derek frowned. "Doc, I want to be able to dull the pain, but I don't want to be knocked out the whole time. Is there some happy medium for us, please?"

Dr. Fields stayed quiet while he pondered with his present quandary. He wanted to put his patient's mind at ease, but wanted to get his point across. Rest and massive therapy when the time comes. He finally came up with a solution that he thought would be viable for them both. "Alright Derek, I have come up with a compromise. How about during the day, we will give you medications for pain that will have the least amount of a sedative. In the evenings, we will give you pain meds with a heavier concentration of sedatives, to make sure you get a good nights' sleep to ensure your recovery. How does that sound? Fair enough?"

Derek looked at his mom and then Penelope. They both nodded their agreement to the doctor's compromise. Derek smiled and turned his head to look at him. "Fair enough! Thanks, doc. I want to be able to spend time with my family during the day. Ohhh, one more thing? My sisters cooked up a great dinner, am I allowed to eat it? It's some of my favorites: fried chicken, potato salad, corn on the cob and brownies."

Dr. Fields smiled and moaned out. "Mmmm, sounds delicious, you're making me hungrier than I already am. I say enjoy it and don't eat too much, though!"

Derek grinned and licked his lips. "Thanks again, doc! You know my sisters can cook up a storm just like my momma. You are more than welcome to join us." The doctor shook his head. "I wish I could, but my wife would kill me. We have dinner plans tonight."

"Well, doc enjoy your evening and thanks for everything." The doctor made a few notes in Derek's chart and looked up. "Goodnight all, I will see you all tomorrow. Remember Derek, don't overdo it and get some sleep." Derek nodded in acknowledgement, the ladies said their goodnights and Dr. Fields left the room.

Shortly after the doctors' departure, the rest of the group arrived with all the food in hand. Even the boys, had their hands full. Sarah chirped out, "Hey, did we just see Dr. Fields?" Fran looked over at her daughter and nodded. "What did he say, Momma?"

Fran gave her a small smile. "He checked your brother over and told him he still needs plenty of rest. He also told Derek that if he promised to take it easy, that he would allow Derek to have a pain killer during the day that isn't full of a lot of sedative."

"That's great, Momma! Didn't you ask him if he wanted dinner?" Fran chuckled. "Of course, we did honey. He said he couldn't he has a very important dinner date with his wife."

Everybody was helping to get the food setup, which by the way, smelled delicious. Derek weakly waved Penelope over. "What's the matter, Handsome?"

Derek smiled at her. "There's nothing wrong Sweetness. I just need some help to sit up more, so I can eat." Penelope caressed his cheek. "Are you sure about that Derek?"

"I'm sure Pen. Honest! I need a little help is all." Penelope gave him a quick chaste kiss. "I'll be right back, sexy." Derek nodded and relaxed more into his bed.

Penelope made her way over to Fran and explained to her what Derek wanted. Fran looked over at her son, smiled and got the attention of her husband and Reid. They all headed over to Derek. Fran grabbed and extra pillow and handed to him. "Derek honey, put this over your chest and hold in place, it will help with the pain." Derek did as she said, "Thanks, Momma!" Dave took one side and Spencer took the other one.

On the count of three, both men leaned him forward as gently as possible. He winced out in immense pain and began to pant, while Penelope brought the bed up enough to meet his back. By the time he was in the most comfortable position, Derek moved the pillow and there were beads of sweat and tears rolling down his face.

Penelope looked down at her Noir Hero and the tears began to form. She took the cool cloth that JJ handed her and softly ran it along his head and face. She soaked up the excess sweat and tears while she waited for him to get his bearing. Her heart went out to him, she knew he was in really bad pain all the way around. If it was possible, she fell more in love him that very second.

Finally, Derek was able to bring his breathing under control and his pain began to die down. He grasped his girls' hand and intertwined their fingers. He smiled up at her and rasped out. "I'm good, Baby Girl! I promise its better now, thanks."

Penelope stopped wiping his face. "Are you sure? You better not be lying to me, mister?" he managed to grin at her. "Okay, okay! I'm not perfect here, but I got it under control. However, I am starving for some that delicious fried chicken."

Penelope giggled. "Alright, Mr. I'm starving, let's get you some food." Desiree piped up as she walked toward him with a plateful of food. "Coming right up, big brother!"

Penelope asked her chocolate god if he need help a few times as everyone watched and chuckled. He was getting more on him then in him. Henry leaned over to JJ and loudly whispered. "Boy mama, Unca Dewek is messy, can I help him?" the whole room burst out into laughter. "It's ok Henry, Uncle Derek is stubborn, but I think he is finally going to let Aunt P help him. Aren't you Uncle Derek?"

Derek stuck his tongue out at JJ and made a crazy face at Henry. "Alright, I give up. Aunt P, will you help me out, please?" Penelope couldn't help, but smirk and giggle. "It's about time you asked. I would be more than happy to help you Unca Dewek."

"Very funny woman." The whole family just sat there and enjoyed watching the show while they ate. Penelope cleaned up his face and hands and made sure he got to finish the rest of his food. He couldn't help, but roll his eyes every time somebody made a comment.

Once the bunch finished eating, they all helped to clean up. Fran helped Penelope change Derek's gown, because he'd made quite a mess on it. By the time they were done, Derek was exhausted and could barely keep his eyes open. The nurse came in and took a quick set of vitals and gave him his pain pills. The family all said their goodbyes and left for the evening. That just left Derek and Penelope there. She'd decided she wasn't going to leave his side until he was much stronger. She knew he would never leave her. So, she wasn't going anywhere. She watched over him while he slept the night away. She gave him a few chaste kisses and held his hand as she fell asleep with her head on his thigh.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful, safe and family filled day. I'm down in sunny Florida celebrating it with my mom, stepdad and my sister. I do want to apologize for not getting a new Christmas story out this year. I have been so stressed out and busy, so plzzz forgive me. While I'm down here I will be starting my newest story, so wish me luck. Have a blessed holiday season!**

 **Also, plzzz remember to get your nominations in for this year's PCA's if you haven't already done so. They deadline is Dec. 31** **st** **2017\. Let us know what and who your favorites are. God Bless!**

Derek slept extremely well, so well that for the first time in years he managed to sleep the whole night through. When he woke up he saw the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. He found the love of his life fast asleep on his thigh. Her hair was tousled and perfectly framed her gorgeous face. She looked so peaceful just lying there, like the angel she was. He thought back to when he was in his safe place while he was being tortured. She was his Godsend just standing there with the halo over her head. He lightly chuckled while he tenderly ran his fingers through her soft blond locks so, as to not wake her up. He just loved gazing at her, she was his whole world. _God, how he loved her!_

He enjoyed the quiet of the morning and waking up with his solace within arm's reach. He bathed in her beauty and stayed as still as possible. Several minutes passed and his lady love began to stir. He let go of her hair as she opened her eyes. Derek smiled widely at his goddess. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Penelope giggled as she sat up. "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff!"

Derek grasped her hand in his and squeezed. "You already have, lovely lady. Just by being here with me. Did you get some sleep?" She leaned over and placed a soft and loving kiss to his lips. "I slept for a bit. How about you? How are you feeling this morning?"

Derek chuckled. "Well, I definitely feel a lot better after that kiss! However, milady, I slept the whole night through. I guess I was more tired than I thought. And, with no nightmares, yet."

"I'm so happy to hear that, my love. You most definitely have more color in your face today, too." Penelope stood up and stretched. "I will be right back, Sugar Shack. I need to use the ladies' room and freshen up."

She leaned over and gave Derek one more chaste kiss. "I love you, Handsome!" He grinned from ear to ear, winked at her and replied. "I love you too, Goddess! Hurry back, I miss you already!" Penelope giggled. "Awww, I'll do my best!"

She reached down, grabbed her go bag and took off for the bathroom. As she made her way down the hall, she ran into one of the nurses. They told her she could use the shower in the on-call room if she chose to. Penelope gladly accepted.

A little while later she walked into Derek's room feeling so much better. After her shower she made a quick run to the cafeteria, grabbed two cups of coffee and a couple of double chocolate chip muffins for them. After all, she did love her chocolate.

When she made her entrance, her Noir Hero grinned incessantly. "There she is, my gorgeous goddess. I missed you Baby Girl! Where ya been?" Penelope couldn't help, but giggle. "Well Handsome, I took a nice shower and then I grabbed us both a coffee and a couple of muffins. I missed you, too! What have you been up to, sug?"

Derek slightly shifted his position and winced while doing so, as Penelope placed her goodies down on his meal tray and took a seat. "Besides missing my favorite girl, Momma called and said that everybody would be here later to have dinner with us. They decided to give us the day together to talk. The doctor stopped in and checked my chest and so far, so good. I still have no signs of infection. A nurse came in, brought my meds and put on a new bandage. "

The door opened and in walked an orderly with Derek's breakfast. Penelope jumped up and grabbed the coffees and muffins and moved them to the nightstand. The orderly slid his food onto the tray and pushed it towards Derek and left the room.

She picked up the lid and Derek frowned as did Penelope. It consisted of runny eggs, something that resembled bacon, toast, a fruit salad and some oatmeal. Derek spoke, "yuck, that looks disgusting." Penelope sighed, "yuck is right. I'll tell you what, you eat the oatmeal, toast and fruit and then I will give you your muffin. Deal?" Derek huffed out, "Really? If I must, anything for you woman."

Penelope chuckled as she took the lid off the oatmeal and poured a little milk and sugar into it. She then grabbed the spoon and began to feed him. He hated being treated like a child, but he loved the attention from his princess. So, he grinned and bared with it. She was far too good for him, he thought to himself. She also fed him his fruit and while he ate his toast she cut up his muffin for him.

"Thank you, Sweetness, I don't know what I did to deserve you. But, I am a very lucky guy. I love you!"

"I love you too, Chocolate Thunder! You are just you, and that is all I ever wanted or needed."

A sheepish look appeared on his face as he grasped her hand. "Baby, I need a favor?" Penelope gazed at him lovingly. "Anything, my love. What is it?"

Derek gratefully, but nervously replied. "I feel gross and all that. I want a shave, brush my teeth and maybe a wet cloth to clean up with. Will you be able to help me?"

All of a sudden, her heart rate sped up, she became extremely anxious and felt herself start to tingle inside. She stood up and walked over to his closet and grabbed his go bag. "Your mom brought this a few days ago. Let's get you cleaned up, Hot Stuff."

First, he brushed his bright white teeth, then she helped him to shave his gorgeous face. Luckily, he had his electric shaver with him, so no damage was done. When it came time to washing off, he tried, but it was a struggle and painful. Penelope's heart broke to watch him in so much pain. She stood there, bit her bottom lip, and decided she needed to help him even though she felt somewhat embarrassed as her heart raced at the prospect of having to feel his hot and sexy body beneath her fingertips.

Penelope began to tremble slightly, swallowed hard and grasped his hand with the cloth in it. "Here Baby Boy, let me help you. I can't stand to see you in so much pain." Derek's heart jumped and he couldn't help but smile. Although, he suddenly felt the feelings of inadequacy being in the condition he was in. How would she feel about his obvious deformity, now? He was always proud of his body, but now he was disfigured for life. He wasn't sure how she would react or for that matter his own response. He suddenly felt more nervous than he ever felt before.

"Are you sure about this, baby? I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I can ask a nurse to do it."

"Of course, I am sure. I will be able to handle it. No worries. Now, let's get this gown off and get you clean and fresh." He chuckled, but was still bit unsure. She had butterflies in her stomach and felt a bit rattled. But, she was determined to help her best friend and true love no matter what.

Carefully and gently she removed his gown and saw the large bandage that covered his torso. She felt horrible for him and angry at the same time. _How dare Savannah do this to him?_ She never hated anyone before, but she completely despised that witch for what she did to _her_ Derek through. She then dipped the cloth into the warm soapy water. He laid there with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensuous touch of his goddess. It felt wonderful and he fought himself not to react to her touch, he didn't want to embarrass either one of them. He still had his doubts as she slowly cleaned his body.

While he was enjoying himself, she was having the hardest time keeping her emotions in check. She didn't want him to worry and make him uncomfortable. However, she couldn't stop the overwhelming feelings and sensations, she was experiencing as she let her hand and fingertips glide along his body as she washed him. She felt all warm and tingly. The feel of his body was the best thing she'd ever felt or experienced. Penelope knew for years that she loved this man with all her heart and soul. But, she also knew that there was a lot that needed to be dealt with before they could really take the next serious step in the relationship.

"You doing okay over there, Sugar Shack? Am I hurting you?" He kept his eyes closed and smiled. "I'm fine Sweetheart and you're not hurting me, I promise."

A few minutes passed by and he jumped, his eyes quickly opened as he felt the warm cloth on his lower abdomen. Penelope had already washed his legs, feet, his arms and shoulders. That just left for her to wash his torso around his bandage. She immediately stopped in her tracks when she felt him shudder at her touch. When she looked up into his face she saw a look she couldn't quite place.

Penelope frowned and took a deep breath. "Oh my god, are you alright Derek? What happened?"

He was feeling ashamed about his condition and wasn't sure what to do or say. His eyes kept darting between Penelope and his chest. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Then in a flash it came to her as to what he was reacting to. She figured out that he was embarrassed about his injury and instantly her heart broke for him. She needed to reassure him that everything was going to be okay and that had no bearing on her feelings for him.

Penelope took her free hand and caressed his cheek, while there were unshed tears in her eyes. "Awww Baby Boy, I know you're scared, but don't be. That burn on your chest will heal. It doesn't nor will it bother me, ever. Don't forget I have a few blemishes on my body that I am not proud of either. You are still my gorgeous sexy Chocolate Adonis and always will be. The way I feel about you will never change except that my love for you grows and grows more each day. The man inside is the man I fell in love with. The outside is just an extra bonus. I love you just the way you are, faults and all, Derek Michael Morgan!"

He laid there in silence incredulous of the woman in front of him. She was the most amazing, loving and understanding person he'd ever known. She possessed the biggest heart and the purest soul. She was definitely his solace and the best thing in his life. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that she loved him back. She surprised him when she told him that his future scar wouldn't faze her. She was perfect to him in every way.

He still hadn't said a word, when he was quickly pulled out of his fugue state. Penelope slowly began washing him again. She gently ran the cloth across his skin being mindful of the bandage and his burn. When she'd finished she leaned down and softly placed several light kisses on his chest above the injury site. When she sat back up she was sporting a gorgeous smile and cupped his face, bent down and caught his lips with hers. They both felt totally comfortable and Derek was pleasantly surprised when she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entry. He didn't make her wait too long as he opened his mouth and her tongue dove right in. They enjoyed the warmth and the taste of each other as the kiss continued. It lasted for several minutes before they didn't have a choice, but to pull apart in need of air.

He grasped her hand with his good one and brought it up to his lips and planted several small kisses to both sides of her hand. He stared directly and lovingly into her beautiful blue orbs, as a few stray tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Baby Girl, you are the love of my life, my solace and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You give me a reason to go on. Thank you for not shying away from my scar. You have always been there for me in my darkest moments and I will never forget that. Will you be my girl from here on out? I can't picture my world without you. I love you more than you will ever know, Penelope Calliope Garcia!

Penelope grinned as the happy tears cascaded down her face. She couldn't believe her ears. "Ohhh Hot Stuff, of course, I will be your girl forever and ever, for as long as you will have me. You are greatest gift that I have ever been blessed with. I am the luckiest girl alive."

They just stayed in their present positions and gazed at each other for the longest time. Penelope spoke up first. "Listen, you should take care of your private area while I run and get you a clean gown. I will be right back. Alright?"

Derek gave her a sheepish look and nodded his head in agreement. Boy, he couldn't wait until he was completely healed and then both of their private areas would become fully acquainted.

While Derek did his thing, Penelope ran to the nurse's station and they gave her a clean gown. When she arrived back, she redressed him gently. She took the basin filled with water and rinsed it and the washcloth out and left them to dry. During the time she went to his bathroom, he slowly and carefully scooted over to one side of his bed to make room for his girl. All the while, he winced in tremendous pain.

After she arrived back at Derek's bedside, he announced out, "Goddess, we really need to talk." Penelope's heart suddenly dropped.

 **TBC**

 **Plzzz Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful and enjoyable Christmas. I had a great time with my family and Santa was really good to me. I hope you all have a safe and Happy New Year! Please don't drink and drive. I love you all and God Bless…**

 **Don't forget you only have a few more days to get your nominations in for the PCA's! Show all your favorite authors and their stories how much you like, enjoy and appreciate all their hard work and time. The nominations end on December 31, 2017 at 11:59 EDT. Good luck to all!**

Derek instantly saw the frightened and disappointment that marred her beautiful face and features. "Woman, don't worry, everything is alright. I want to tell you all about what happened while I was being held, that's all."

Penelope let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "You scared me, my love. I thought I made a mistake and pushed too far and fast. I'm sorry if I did."

Derek shook his head and chuckled. "Silly girl, always assuming the worst. I didn't mean to scare you. You did nothing wrong and nothing I didn't want. You have nothing whatsoever to apologize about. Come here, baby. Have a seat next to your Hot Stuff."

She inched her way closer and asked, "Are you sure, sug? I don't want to hurt you."

He patted the empty spot next to him and smiled. "I'm positive, baby. I made room for my girl. Please, I want and need you by me."

Penelope gave him a sheepish look, toed off her shoes and gently sat down on the bed Indian style. They both grinned and he grasped her hand in his uninjured hand. "Thank you, mama. There is so much I want to tell you. Some of it may sound off the wall, but you have to believe me. It all happened and it was the only way I survived my ordeal and pain. Will you keep an open mind for me, Sweetness?"

Penelope looked directly into his eyes with a bit of confusion on her face. "Ohhh Baby Boy, who you talking to about off the wall with? Sug, I believe anything you tell me. No worries, I'm here for you no matter what. Now, what do you want to tell me?"

Derek swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes. You know they drugged me and attacked me after I left the store with her ice cream. We were on the phone when it all went down and I screamed for her to call Hotch. That is the last thing I remember until I woke up in a crate, tied to a post. When we reached the cabin, they took me out of the crate and stood me up and my position was like that of a cross. I somehow managed to escape into my mind and created a safe place. I was truly scared, I thought for sure that I was going die this time. I didn't see any way out and tried to show them no fear."

Penelope caressed his cheek and wiped the few tears that appeared on his gorgeous face. "Awww Hot Stuff, I'm so sorry for all that you went through. I know you were scared and so was I. I thought I would never see you again. But, here you are my Noir Hero. I love you so much!"

Derek gave her a small sad smile and cupped her face in his good hand. "I love you too, Baby Girl! And, don't worry you're stuck with me now, I'm not going anywhere." Penelope leaned over and they shared a small loving chaste kiss. She pulled back and asked, "You ready to go on now?"

He nodded in agreement. "Well, they figured out what I was trying to do, so, they took an asp and gave me several hard shots to my stomach and ribs. I felt a few of them crack and tried to show them nothing. It took a bit of doing, but I was able to keep my cool and bring down my heart rate. Which of course, infuriated them even more. While that was going on, I kept seeing in my mind different scenes from my future with Savannah and this strange man I didn't initially recognize. Finally, he told me who he was and at first, I didn't believe it or him. But, it was my Pops. I really saw him and talked to him."

Penelope's eyes widen and she couldn't believe her ears. "Your father! You saw your father in your dreams?"

"That's just it, baby. I really saw him and talked him, it wasn't a dream. He's one of the people I saw and he helped me through my whole ordeal. If I hadn't had him, I swear I wouldn't have survived. He promised to stay with me and said he wouldn't leave me until I didn't need him anymore. Pen, you have to believe me."

Penelope caressed his cheek again to try and calm him down. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay D! Calm down and take a few deep breaths. I believe you, Handsome. I really do! Never doubt that, okay?"

He nodded and began to calm down. "I trust you and believe you. I knew if anyone would believe me, it would be you. We were talking when I felt this horrific burning on my chest and stomach. They'd poured the white phosphorus on my skin. I never felt such excruciating pain in my life. And, all they did was laugh hysterically. I tried to remain calm, but it was killing me. My pops talked me through it in my safe place and I managed to make it. All while they laughed, they kept saying they wished that Savannah could be there to see the torture I was experiencing. They enjoyed letting me know she was the one that set me up and wanted me dead along with you. From that moment on, I was worried about you and petrified that they'd done something to you."

Penelope jumped right in. "I'm ok and was alright. I was surrounded by our family. I was and am completely safe, because you took care of all of them. That bitch will definitely get hers, I swear!"

Derek kissed her hand and winked at her. "My hero, my Goddess and my solace, crazy girl. Always there for me and believing in me. I love you! So, to continue on… Once, I shot and killed them all, I remembered the antidote for white phosphorus and did my best to stop the burning process. My pops and I continued on talking while I tried to figure out a way out of there, before the cleanup man arrived. We talked about my abuse, I was sure that he was ashamed of me for letting it happen and he told me it was the exact opposite. He was extremely proud of me, how my life turned out and the man I grew to be. He told me it wasn't my fault and to stop blaming myself."

Penelope couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheek. "I love you too, Angelfish! We've been telling you that for years. You did the best that could as a child. You were very brave and did great things with your life. Which my dear, includes, putting that animal away for the rest of his putrid little life. You done good, Handsome!"

Derek shook his head and gently slid his thumb across her cheek to wipe away her tears. "You are always my champion, baby. You know I didn't speak up for years and that allowed Buford to hurt more boys. Penelope waved her finger at him totally exasperated. "Stop that, you had no idea. No more blaming yourself. I'm sure your dad told you the same thing. Didn't he mon cher?"

"Okay, okay, I give! And, yes, he did. Anyway, he made sure I wouldn't give up. He knew of the betrayal of Savannah, he told me to look for and ask for help from the one person who I could count on. That person was you, Baby Girl! You've never let me down and I trust you like no one else. When I told him you weren't there, he pointed and poof there you were in all your glory. You walked up to the hill to us and you were wearing a beautiful silver halo, my gorgeous Angel!"

Penelope giggled and her cheeks turned a deep red. "A halo, you've got to be kidding me. I'm far from being an Angel. That's absolutely ridiculous. I'm a fat nerdy computer geek. Ple—"

Derek abruptly interrupted her. "Damn it! Now, you stop that! I told you a million times before, stop putting yourself down. I hate it when you do that. You are my gorgeous, sexy Angel and will always be. You are the smartest and most loving woman I have ever known. If you hadn't figured out that phone signal I would be dead and probably never found. You woman, you did that and no one else could have figured that out. I need to tell you something else too. I have always loved you and only you. You held my heart. I'm sorry that I was too scared to tell you how I really felt years ago. I never felt I was good enough for you and I didn't think you would love me back. I never wanted to lose you, I would've rather been your best friend and confidante than not have you at all. I loved Savannah, but I was never in love with her. She was a substitute, because I couldn't have my heart's desire. Again, that is you Penelope Calliope Garcia! I tried to tell you after you were shot, but I must of, frightened you and you started dating Lynch. So, I stayed in the background and tried to be happy for you. I truly love you with everything I am!"

By now, the tears were cascading down her face like a waterfall. She leaned over and fiercely kissed him, which he gladly reciprocated. Several minutes passed by and they pulled apart gasping for air.

"I love you too, more than anything else in this world. I'm sorry for so many things. I promise I won't put myself down anymore. I'm sorry I got scared when you told me that you loved me. I was afraid that you were just saying that because I got shot. I didn't think I was your type so I got into a comfortable relationship with Kevin. I didn't accept his proposal for two reasons. I didn't want to be taken away from you and our family and I really didn't love him either. I was settling, just like I did with Sam. I never fell in love with the both of them. My heart only belonged to one person and that was and is you, Hot Stuff. I was just as at fault as you, I was afraid you would laugh at me and never want me like that. I guess we were both terribly wrong. I wanted nothing, but your happiness. So, I tried to accept her and push you towards that wench. I had no idea that she would try to kill the both of us. I just need you to know, I trust you with everything, my heart and my soul. I will never love anyone like I love you!"

Derek crooked his finger towards himself which she quickly obeyed. They brought their lips together in another explosive and passionate kiss. When they came up for air they both had tears in their eyes.

Derek cupped her face and looked her dead in the eyes. "I've wasted enough time already. I'm not making that same mistake twice, mama. When I am well enough, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Penelope 'Baby Girl' Garcia?"

She couldn't believe her ears, did her Chocolate Adonis just ask her to marry him. She felt like she was dreaming, and if she was, she never wanted to wake up. Penelope sat there speechless in total shock.

Derek was getting extremely worried. _Did he push her too fast?_ He knew he was a good profiler, but right now he had no idea what his goddess was thinking. "Don't leave you Hot Stuff hanging here, woman. I'm sorry if I pushed you too fast, too soon."

Penelope shook her head, finally came out of her reverie and managed to find her voice. "Ohh, I'm so sorry, Derek." His heart and the nervous grin on his face immediately dropped and he said out loud. "I knew it, I'm sorry!"

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I hope this finds all of you safe and sound after all the celebrations. Happy New Year everyone. Thank you for all of reviews, follows and favorites. I love you all! I thank all of you for all the wonderful nominations in this years Profilers Choice Awards. The final ballot should be out in about two weeks. I want to wish all the nominees the best of luck and I want to you to know I am honored to be included in their presence. Good luck to everyone. God Bless and stay safe.**

Penelope realized that he misunderstood her and she giggled. Derek's expressive eyebrows shot up and furrowed in absolute confusion. He instantly pulled away from her like his hands had been burned. _Why was she laughing? What the hell was going on?_

"Ohhh my love, you completely misunderstood me. I was apologizing for taking so long to answer you." He began to relax and calm down as the hope crept back into his heart, "If you will still have me. Yes, yesss a thousand times yes, I will marry you!"

Derek couldn't help, but grin like the cat who ate the canary. "Damn it, woman of my dreams, don't you scare me like that again!" Penelope quickly wrapped her arms gently around his neck and laid a huge passionate kiss on her chocolate god. They remained in that position for the longest time enjoying every minute of it. Derek began to forget about his injuries as he tried to pull her even closer, but was suddenly reminded when an intense pain shot through him. They pulled apart when he moaned and winced from the pain.

Penelope freaked out. "Ohhh Handsome, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want some more medicine or a nurse? Please forgive me!"

He grasped her hand, shook his head and tried to calm down his pain. He laid still for a few minutes before he could rasp out, "Not your fault, baby. Nothing to forgive. It was mine, I got carried away. You just drive me wild and I can't keep my hands off of you, mama. I'm feeling better already, I promise."

Penelope had tears in her eyes, "Are you sure you don't need the nurse? We need to stop taking chances and let your body heal. I can't stand to see you in so much pain. Please don't frighten me like again, okay?"

Derek smirked and winked at her. "I'll try my best, Princess. I'm feeling better already, after all I have the best medicine in world sitting next to me. My gorgeous and sexy future wife. I am the luckiest man in the world, ya know."

She grinned and brought their connected hands up to her lips then softly and tenderly placed several kisses to his hand. "Nuh uh, I'm the lucky one here mister. I am finally getting everything I have ever wanted and that is you my sexy behavioral analyst." They both chuckled at her last statement.

He loved gazing at her and loved her laugh. Hell, he had to admit, he loved everything about his beautiful fiancée. Yo, Ms. Thang can you do me a favor? Penelope nodded her head. "Anything, sug."

"Can you go and grab my go bag, please?" She crooked her eyebrow and replied. "Sure thing, why?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? Miss nosey-body you will see. Just please get it for your future hubby, alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders and did as he'd asked. She gently got off the bed, walked over to the closet and grabbed his bag and headed back to the bed. She again took her seat slowly so she would not cause him pain. She set it down next to him and said. "You're wish is my command, Mr. Morgan."

 _God how he loved his woman._ Hegrinned and couldn't wait to see the expression on her face. He started sifting through his bag and finally located what he was looking for. "Mama, I have something for you." She was all smiles and was dying to see what he had for her and rubbed her hands together. "Hmmm? What ya got for the all-knowing oracle?"

She was such a trip and he loved every moment of it and his life, especially now, that he was with the only woman he ever loved. "Well, I'm sorry I can't do this the proper the way, but I want to give this to you, right now." He pulled out a small velvet black box and almost instantaneously Penelope's hands flew up to her mouth. He deliberately and slowly opened the box and revealed the most gorgeous engagement ring that Penelope had ever seen. It was a radiant heart-shaped amethyst completely engulfed by sparkling diamonds set in a pure white gold setting, it screamed Penelope Garcia. She gasped out in awe and complete shock.

He grasped the ring and slowly removed it from its home in the box. He gently reached for her hand and stopped when he'd let it rest at the top of her ring finger. He stared deep into her eyes and asked. "Baby Girl, will you make me the happiest man alive and agree to marry me again, for all eternity?"

Penelope found herself crying again and the love for this man was overwhelming. "Of course, I will marry you, my love! Without you, my life wouldn't mean a thing. How did you have this in your bag?"

Suddenly, his face possessed a sheepish look as he slid the ring onto her finger. _Would she believe him?_ "Well, believe it or not Goddess, I have been carrying this ring around with me everywhere I go for years now. It never leaves my go bag. I'd hoped that someday I would get up enough nerve to make you mine. Sorry, it took me almost dying to tell you and show you how much you mean to me. I love you very much, Penelope!"

She shook her head in amazement. "Awww honey, of course I believe you. I just am shocked you have loved me for that long and that you have had this for so long. You never stop surprising me. This ring is the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. Thank you for remembering my purple. You are an amazing man and I love so so much, Sugar Shack!"

Derek smiled his famous thousand-watt smile. "I'm glad I can keep you on your toes, because you always keep me on mine. I will tell you a secret, I've had your ring since right after you were shot. I wanted it and you right near my heart, always!"

"You my chocolaty goodness, will always be in my heart and my soul. I am truly lucky and feel completely blessed. Just don't make me worry about you, anymore. Deal, my love?"

"I will do my damndest to always be careful and always come back to you, cross my heart! Now, come here, so we can seal it with a kiss. And, I promise to behave." At that, she leaned over and placed a soft, loving chaste kiss to seal the deal.

After several minutes of making out like a couple of teenagers they pulled apart in need of air. Penelope's curiosity was getting the better of her. She needed to know something, bit down on her bottom lip and got ready to ask her question.

Derek knew that look, he knew her so well. He gazed into her beautiful eyes and blurted out. "Alright Gorgeous, spill it! I know when you have something on that beautiful mind of yours."

Penelope giggled and responded. "I hate profiler's. You know me all too well, Angelfish. I can never hide anything from you, huh?"

Derek smiled. "Now, you know you love all of us. And, you're right. You could never hide anything from me. So, ask away Princess."

She took a deep breath to help steel herself to ask her questions. "Handsome, why did Savannah do this to you? Did they ever tell you, or did she?"

He began to get a little antsy and anxious. "Baby, to be honest with you, Savannah was extremely jealous of you and our relationship. I don't say this to hurt you, but she hated you. I guess she always knew how I really felt about you. She would always tell me, I would call out your name in my sleep and I would sometimes scream out your name while we were having sex. You asked and I don't want to hide anything from you anymore, Sweetheart! I'm sorry!"

Penelope instantly blushed a deep crimson red and her heart rate jumped. "Aww, don't be sorry honey, I asked. I'm just glad you were honest with me. So, you always called out for me at different times, huh? Funny, that is what Kevin and Sam used to tell me, as well! I guess our hearts, minds and souls always knew we were destined to be together. Finally, our heads and mouths can finally believe the rest of our beings. The universe has definitely spoken and we will be as one forever and ever."

Derek grinned and chuckled. "That's my girl. You're right, always together for the rest of our lives and beyond. By the way, I'm glad that that you called out for me, too! I'm so happy that we finally have everything out in the open, Ms. Garcia soon to be Mrs. Derek Morgan."

Penelope giggled. "Wow, that sounds wonderful and I can't wait to be your wife! I gotta love you, Derek Morgan!"

"I gotta love you too, Penelope Garcia!" Penelope leaned over and they began another passionate make out session.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

The team, in the meantime, reported to work and almost immediately Hotch and Rossi headed into the interrogation room to begin their questioning of Savannah. Rossi read her, her rights again to ensure nothing went wrong in the future prosecution of her case. They wanted her to pay and pay big time for her crimes against Derek and Penelope.

While Hotch and Rossi sat down opposite their prisoner and her lawyer, JJ and Spencer gathered in front of the two-way mirror and turned on the microphone. They were both quite anxious to hear what the pitiful woman on the other side had to say. As far as they were all concerned, life behind bars was much too good for that bitch. She'd managed to fool them all for years, most especially their 'brother' and son.

Hotch sat there completely stoic and appeared calm. Rossi on the other hand, wasn't as calm as his partner. He wanted to jump over the table and strangle the woman in front of them. So, he sat there with his hands clasped together on the table and tapped his foot.

Savannah was the first to speak up and snarled out. "I want that fat slut arrested, she shot me!" Both men smirked and then Hotch spoke. "Ms. Hayes, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut about the wrongs you think that have happened to you. Ms. Garcia is not going to be arrested, she accidentally shot you in self-defense." Savannah tried to jump up and lunge for Hotch and hollered out. "That's Dr. Hayes and that fat cow shot me on purpose! There is no way she did that accidentally! I'll make sure she gets hers."

Both Rossi and her lawyer shot up out their seats. Her lawyer, pushed Savannah back into her seat and tried to calm down her combative client. During the melee, Rossi roared out. "You have a helluva lot of nerve Savannah. You tried to kill Penelope at least twice, you kidnapped and tortured my son and he would have been left for dead. And, you are complaining about a small scratch on your shoulder. You are unbelievable lady, and I use that term loosely."

Hotch grabbed his shoulder and arm as he tried forcibly to pull Rossi back from the brink. Rossi shot a look at Hotch and realized he needed to remain calm and sat back down again. His face was a deep red and he could feel his heart racing. He took a few deep cleansing breaths and quieted down. He gave the lead back to Hotch for the questioning.

Hotch looked into the face of the person that almost killed two members of their family. "My first question is why? Why did you do this to them? We thought you loved Derek?"

Savannah sat there for the longest time and a huge smirk appeared on her face, she suddenly let out a haughty laugh filled with disdain. "Why? You ask me why? I will tell you why."

Her lawyer jumped in and stated, "Dr. Hayes, may I suggest you watch what you say. After all, you have the right to remain silent."

Savannah growled out, "Shut up, you stupid old hag! I don't care what you think, I have plenty to say about Derek and his fat cow whore." Her lawyer was completely taken aback, felt affronted and continued to sit there quietly. _Humph,_ _if she wants to hang herself there is nothing I can do about it._

Rossi shook his head in amusement as he knew Savannah was about to seal her own fate. So, he just sat there and waited for the show to begin.

Hotch perked up and sneered at Savannah. "Do you still want to tell us why? We're waiting and willing to listen. Please, go right ahead." He also couldn't wait for Savannah to hang herself.

Arrogantly, Savannah replied, "First off SSA Rossi, Derek is just your stepson, not your son. Why would you proud to call that sniveling two-timing bastard your son? If I were you, I'd be ashamed to even be associated with him."

Rossi immediately interrupted her and wanted to shut her down from impugning Derek any further. "Listen here, Ms. Hayes I am extremely proud of my son, whether we are related by blood or not. I know for a fact that Derek is true gentlemen and never ever cheated on you with anyone. I could never be ashamed of him. He has more character and caring in his little pinky than you have in your whole damn body. When he loves, he loves with a true heart. That man loved you and stayed true to you even if you don't believe it. He would never intentionally or maliciously hurt anyone, even you. So, don't you ever blame him for your evil and disgusting behavior. How could you do that to him? He loved you and you had him kidnapped, tortured and left him dead. You are a sick and dastardly person. What happened to you?"

She smirked and couldn't wait to tell all from her demented point of view. Unfortunately, for Derek and Penelope she believed everything she was about to say and admit to. And, she didn't care one bit. "I told you it's Dr. Hayes! No matter what you say, everything that happened was all his fault and that bitch's as well! Do you have any idea what it's like when the man sleeping next to you calls out a name in his sleep and it's not yours? It happened on a constant basis. Let me tell you it hurts! But, that is nothing compared to having the man you love call out someone else's name while you are supposedly making love. The worst part was he never even realized he was doing it. What kind of a man does that?"

The two men shot looks at each other and shook their heads. They both admitted to themselves silently, that they weren't even surprised or shocked. Both of them always knew that Derek had been in love with his Baby Girl. The two of them, as well as the rest of the family knew they were destined to be together.

Hotch asked, "So, that gives you the right to have them both killed? Do you have any idea the horror and pain that you put Derek through? And, all because you were jealous. That man never cheated on you. He would never do that to you or Penelope. You are demented and need help."

"Damn it! That pig got exactly what he deserved. I am no one's second best and I showed him." Rossi sarcastically retorted. "Yeah, you showed him alright. He is permanently disfigured, almost died and you will be spending the rest of your life in jail. Now, you have nothing."

Savannah stuck her nose up in the air and smirked. "I got my revenge and made sure that no one else will ever love him again." Hotch piped in. "That's where you are wrong, Ms. Hayes! Right now, your ex-boyfriend is with the love of his life and they both love each other. Penelope won't let that scar deter her feelings for him at all. Mark my words!"

Savannah was becoming more exasperated by the moment. So much so, that she didn't even notice that they continued to refer to her as Ms. instead of Dr. She was so infuriated that both her nemesis' were still there for each other. Her plan was a disaster in every aspect. "Arrrgggh! That slut can't have him or want him, I made sure he would be repulsive to anyone. Crap, nothing ever goes right. Those damn idiots couldn't do anything right. What a waste of money."

Rossi jumped in again and asked. "That brings us to our next questions. Who were those animals? How did you make contact with them? What exactly was the whole plan? And lastly, are there anymore out there that were hired to do more harm to Derek and Penelope?"

Savannah slowly let out an evil laugh. "Why should I tell you any of that? Maybe, just maybe I will leave an air of mystery to it. After all, women love secrets. Hmmm, let me think about it." She was inwardly laughing, she loved leaving them hanging for now.

Rossi and Hotch smirked and knew that she was dying to tell her story and decided to wait her out. While they waited, Rossi was going to step up his game. He winked at Hotch when she wasn't looking, then abruptly slid his chair back, stood up and headed for the door. He knew that would get her goat and get her talking.

Sure enough, just as his hand landed on the knob Savannah screamed out. "Where in the hell, do you think you are going? I'm not done with you yet!"

Rossi rapidly spun around. "Excuse me, Ms. Hayes. I don't have all day to wait for you, so I was going to the men's room. Do you have something else to add, if not I will be going."

Savannah glared at him through narrowed eyes. "So, help me, if you leave now it will be too late to help your precious 'son' and his slut."

With that, he quickly threw a knowing look at the two-way mirror. Immediately JJ and Reid went into action and made phone calls to send out a protective detail to the hospital to guard both Penelope and Derek. They texted Hotch that they were heading to the hospital and ran out of the building.

Rossi slowly inched his way back to the table, never taking his eyes off the she-devil. He and Hotch were well aware that she just unknowingly gave away part of her plan. Rossi sat back down and calmly asked. "Who do you have left on your payroll and what are they going to do?"

Savannah turned completely red while hysterically laughing. "Well, he's not exactly on the payroll, but he is however, a great partner in bed. So, I don't have to pay him and he would be someone you would never expect. But, he has great connections, money and access. Hence, the band of mercenaries that we hired."

Rossi smirked, "You mean your merry band of losers." Savannah guffawed, "Don't remind me!"

Rossi was losing his patience. "Who is this supposed partner, Savannah?"

Savannah bounced in her seat, she loved playing games with Derek's family, the supposed great BAU. She knew and thought she was in complete control and would eventually win. She wanted Derek dead, no matter what. She then glanced to the clock on the wall and knew that soon, very soon her dreams and desires would come true and both Derek and Penelope would be dead, dead, dead.

So, as she continued to stall for time and play her head games, she knew her partner was sliding into place just like the snake he was. Savannah had no intentions of telling them who her partner was.

Rossi lost his cool and yelled. "Well, who the hell is he? I swear, if anything happens to Derek or Penelope you will never see the light of day ever again!"

All Savannah did was laugh hysterically for several minutes. Hotch stared at Rossi trying to calm his partner and friend down. Rossi took a few deep breaths and tried to wait out Savannah and her antics.

Savannah was able to collect herself and bore her eyes into both men sitting across from her and enjoyed making them sweat. "Well, dear Daddy Warbucks, I will tell you two more things before I shut up. First off, your two bastard children won't be amongst us much longer and I for one can't wait. You will never make it there in time, I can promise you that!" Hotch and Rossi knew they didn't have much time. They were both inwardly pleading that JJ and Reid would get there in time.

Hotch confidently replied, "Don't bet on that, Ms. Hayes."

"Ohh yeah, spineless Spencer and judgmental JJ are probably on their way. IT'S TOO LATE!" She sat there with a smug look on her face and started to drum her fingers on the table.

Rossi huffed out, "What's the second thing you wanted to say?"

Savannah smirked trying to show her overwhelming confidence. "I almost forgot, you won't be able to hold me anywhere. I don't plan on sticking around, my partner will see to that. I will get off scot free and there will nothing you can do about it. "

Rossi retorted. "In your dreams lady! I don't know what makes you think that, but after Penelope and Derek testify, you will be lucky if they allow you a window to see out of. You're completely demented and way out there. You are done and I will personally see to that!

Hotch allowed a small grin appear on his face. He stood up, grabbed his cell and walked out of the room. He called JJ and Reid to check on their progress. The phone rang a couple of times before JJ picked up.

"Hey JJ, where are you guys?"

 _We're about five minutes out. Did you find out who her partner is?_

"She is toying with us, trying to get to Dave. Were you able to get through to Garcia yet?"

 _No, she hasn't picked up yet. I hope we get there in time. We can't lose them Hotch! Not now, not after everything they've been through._

"Don't worry JJ, everything will be alright. You guys be careful! Dave and I are on our way right now. See you soon."

 _Bye, will let you know as soon as we can._ As soon asJJ hung up, she told Reid they still didn't know who her partner was and to step on it.

After his exchange with JJ, Hotch opened the door to the interrogation room and spoke to Rossi in a raised voice. "Dave let's go."

Amidst Savannah's screeching protests, Rossi jumped up and ran out of the room hot on Hotch's tail. When they reached the elevator, Hotch filled him in on his conversation with JJ and they knew they needed to get to the hospital and pronto.

Unbeknownst to the newly engaged lovebirds who were know peacefully sleeping next to each other, Savannah's partner was standing next to their bedside. He was seething with anger as he watched the two of them sleep. Penelope was curled up into Derek's side with her head lying on his shoulder and one arm lightly placed around his waist. They looked so peaceful, but he was about to make sure that that didn't last much longer. He was going to enjoy watching them suffer as he shot and killed them both.

He stood there purposefully and cocked his gun. Immediately, Derek's eyes shot open and was staring up into the barrel of a gun. Even in her sleep, Penelope could feel her fiancé tense up and woke herself up. She shot a worried look at her prince and noticed the anxiety on his face. She noticed that he was staring at something and followed his line of sight and gasped out. She also saw the gun being pointed at the both of them and felt Derek pull her even closer to his body.

Derek had all, but forgotten about his injury and pain. All he could concentrate on, was the gun trained on his girl and needed to protect her no matter what. Even if, that included dying in her place.

All Penelope could do was shake and squeak out, "You, what are you doing here? Don't hurt Derek, please. "The gun was raised a little higher so, it was directly aimed at her head.

Two shots then rang out in the room. "BOOM! BOOM!"

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My heart is bursting with joy and happiness. You are all great and I love you all. Thank you to all that nominated me for PCA's. I am honored and appreciate the fact that I have been placed within the company of all these other wonderful authors. Good luck to everyone, you all deserve it. Just remember guys, the final ballot is up and will be closed on February 28** **th** **, 2018 at 11:59pm EDT. God bless…**

They were so ensconced on staring at the gun and worried for each other that neither of them noticed that JJ and Reid had quietly snuck into the room. As soon as they saw Savannah's partner raise his gun up, they both pulled the trigger and each got a shot into his body. Reid leaned down and felt for a pulse. He looked over at JJ and shook his head no.

Initially, Penelope screamed out in horror. As soon as the shots stopped she'd looked over at Derek and thankfully he was just fine. He was smiling at her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. The adrenaline rush, he was experiencing kept him from pulling back in pain.

"Baby Girl are you alright? Please tell me you didn't get hit."

"Slow down Hot Stuff! I'm fine, I promise! Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect as long as you're fine." He thankfully and appreciatively looked over at his heroes. "Thanks guys, I owe you big time."

Spencer widely smiled and replied. You don't owe us anything, bro. You're family and you certainly would've done the same for us, right?"

Derek shook his head and grinned. "You got that shot right."

JJ spoke up sarcastically, "Well, I guess we now know who Savannah's partner was."

Reid retorted, "I guess so, now we know how Savannah knew everything and got all that information."

The door to Derek's room flew open and Hotch, Rossi and the local police came running in. Rossi ran over to the bed and noticed the dead body on the floor. "Are you guys alright?"

Penelope rasped out. "We're fine Papa Bear, thanks to my gumdrop and our heap of gray matter." Everyone shook with laughter and relished in the moment. But, that would be short-lived.

Penelope looked around at her family and felt blessed. "I'm just glad that this nightmare is finally over. "

Hotch jumped in. "I'm not too sure on that. I think there is still one more part of this equation we are missing." Immediately, Dave snapped his fingers. "Of course, the money part of this. She couldn't afford to bankroll this operation and neither could he." He stated that as he pointed to the dead body on the floor.

"Dave you're absolutely right and I'm sure our little smug prisoner can fill us in on that." He looked at Derek and Penelope again. "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

They both nodded their heads. "Yea Hotch, we're cool. Go take care of business and let us know how it goes."

Hotch gave them one of his rare smiles and nodded in agreement. "You got it, Morgan. We'll be back later and congratulations! Let's go guys."

Penelope's shyly smiled while a sheepish look graced her face. "Heyyy, how'd you know?"

"The ring sort of gave it away." Penelope's mouth formed an 'o' shape and she giggled.

Dave, JJ and Spencer all responded in unison. "IT'S ABOUTTTT TIME!"

JJ grinned incessantly, "We so have to dish later, Garcie. I love you both!"

Spencer blurted out, "Congrats guys! Way to go, bro!"

Dave walked over and kissed them both. "Wait until your momma finds out. She is going to be in seventh heaven. We will all be back later and we will celebrate BAU style."

At that, they all ran out the door not even giving Derek a chance to talk first. After the team left, a couple of orderlies came and removed the dead body of one of Savannah's cohorts. The locals stayed behind long enough to take both of their statements. Once everyone was gone, the protective detail that Hotch ordered remained vigilant at the outside of Derek's hospital room door. They were both appreciative and felt much safer.

Derek's doctor showed up and gave him the once over and told him to take it easy and there still was no signs of infection. Penelope was able to breathe easier. The doctor finished and left the room, but not before telling them he would be back later.

"Sweetness, are you sure you're alright?"

"I promise my hero, I'm great! Especially, since the doctor said that you getting better and there is no infection. I hope you get to go home soon, so I can take care of you for the rest of my life. "

Derek grinned and patted the bed next to him. "C'mere baby, I want to hold you." She eagerly and gently complied. Now that his adrenaline subsided, his pain came back, but he didn't care. He winced as he held her and refused to let her go. _He'd almost lost her again._ He couldn't stand the thought of his life without her in it.

They laid there for a bit in each other's arms thinking about everything that happened recently. "Pen, how are you handling all this? I know this is all hard on you?"

Penelope sadly croaked out. "I just can't believe it was him. How could he do this to us?"

"I know mama, I know. This thing has been a total nightmare for everyone. I know why he did this, but I didn't think he had it in him to do this. I'm so glad they didn't succeed. It would have been the end of my life, if something happened to you. I love you so much, Goddess!"

She cuddled into him even closer and sadly smiled. He took the opportunity to kiss her temple and hold her closer. A few tears slid down her cheek. "Awww Baby Boy, I feel the same way. I know it would've killed me if you had died and if we hadn't found you when we did. I love you too, my chocolaty pop tart."

He chuckled at the new nickname. "Pop tart, huh? Silly girl, I guess we are stuck with each other, now? Is that okay with you?"

Penelope giggled, "Wellll, I don't know. You will have to ask my other boyfriend. I'm not sure if he would mind sharing my attention with you."

Derek's smile instantly turned into a frown, "Whoa woman, I won't share my Baby Girl with anyone! Who is the guy that has eyes for you? I will have to take care of him, as soon as I get out of here."

Penelope slightly pulled back and began to laugh uncontrollably. She loved his jealous side, it made her feel so wanted. During her laughing fit Derek became even more confused and angry. "What in the world is so damn funny?"

Through her laughter she managed to get out. "You, you're funny green-eyed monster. I know you will be taking care of him when you get out. So, chill! He loves you just as much he loves me."

Derek was becoming more and more exasperated. "Who the hell loves you besides me? Woman, stop playing with me!"

She laughed and laughed. It was time to let him off the hook. "Hot Stuff calm down! I will tell you what, I will describe him to you. He has four paws, is a furball, loves to wag his tail and is totally in love with his momma."

He shook his head and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Damn you, Princess! You had me worried for a bit there. Well, he definitely has great taste, just like is daddy. How is my good boy, anyway?"

Penelope finally calmed down and let out a little giggle. "He's good, daddy. He is with his grandma Fran right now at the mansion getting lots of love and playing with Mudgie." Once that was settled, they made out a little bit and then decided to take a nap.

 **-BAU Headquarters**

The team arrived back at Quantico and before picking up with their interview with Savannah again, they all drank some coffee and ran few checks on the other suspect. Once, the results came back and they were fully armed, Rossi and Hotch re-entered the interrogation room. Savannah and her lawyer were still there anxiously awaiting their return.

As soon as they stepped in, Savannah stood up and went ballistic. "Where the hell have you been? How dare you keep me waiting here all this time? I want to get the hell out of here already! I'm sorry for your loss. NOTTTT!"

Hotch shouted, "Sit down and shut up! You have the right to remain silent, I suggest you use it!"

Savannah smirked and decided she would rub some more salt in the wound. Little did she know they had some surprises for her. "Awww, did the widdle babies get hurt! I'm glad they're dead! Now, I can move on with my life. How is Frannie handling it?"

That was it, Rossi couldn't take anymore of her mouth and let her have it and roared out, "Shut your vile mouth! Don't let me ever hear my wife's name pass your lips again. You make sick, you demented animal!" He looked over at Hotch and he gave Rossi the nod to let him handle what was going to happen next.

Rossi geared himself up for the next part. "Now, first off, sorry to disappoint you, but Derek and Penelope are both still alive and well. Your partner failed at his mission."

Savannah slammed her fist on the table and screeched. "Nooooo, that can't be right. He promised he would take care of it. Damn it! I guess you guys got there in time."

Rossi sarcastically replied. "I guess we did. Now, he is sitting in the next room singing like a bird and putting this all on you. If I were you, I would try and save yourself and tell us who else was involved and how it all went down. We know that neither of you could afford to put this whole thing into motion. There was a money man and we need to know who he is."

Savannah sat there for a few minutes in silence trying to pull herself together and figure a way out of this predicament. The team knew that they had her right where they wanted her. Certain victory was in their reach.

"Well, Ms. Hayes what do you say? Are you taking the fall by yourself or are you gonna give them both up? Money goes along way. Who knows, maybe your banker will have you taken out, too. You never know.

Finally, she spoke up not sounding as sure about herself as she did earlier. "I'll tell you everything, if you promise me a deal and I will testify."

Hotch spoke out. "We can't promise that, but I will personally speak to the D.A. _about_ you. She looked at her lawyer, who nodded to her in agreement.

JJ started the video recorder and then her and Reid walked into the room and sat down in the last two seats. They didn't want to miss anything. All of them sat there with stoic looks and arms crossed over their chests.

They all sat around that table for several hours as Savannah explained the whole sick and demented plan step by step. The idea was hatched when the hitmen decided to go after Penelope and she'd gone into hiding. Once all the hitmen, had either been captured or were dead, they figured no one would suspect them. They could use it as part of their scheme and this way, the authorities would suspect there was another rogue hitman out there.

The moneyman was the father of her partner. Once the mercenaries were located, the banker took care of everything and was happy to do so. The three of them all had the same idea in mind. REVENGE! They were all willing to have both Derek and Penelope dead, each for their own reasons.

Savannah's part was to get Derek alone and away from the team. She would also inject herself into the investigation so she could keep her partners apprised of the teams every move. She was able to direct suspicion away from herself completely. She'd known about the tracking being done in their home computer and Derek's phone. She also knew that the father was the money source completely. Lastly, her main partner was the one that had full and complete access to the BAU and Penelope's computers. He was the inside man.

Savannah finished up with a huge grin by saying, "You know for supposedly being the almighty and supreme BAU, you guys are a bunch of clueless profilers. We had you fooled from the get go. The only regrets I have, are that that bastard and his slut aren't dead and that I got caught. But, that won't matter when I get immunity for the deal for my testimony."

The team all stood and made their way to the door. They all turned around to see the look on her face as Rossi announced out, "Deal, what deal? We didn't offer or confirm that you had a deal. Hotch said he would speak to the D.A. about you, not for you! Have a nice life and enjoy your days in prison along with your money partner. "

Savannah jumped up and screamed out, "You bastards, you will get yours! I swear, I will see every one of you dead! Mark my words."

The team stood there and shot looks at each other and busted out in laughter.

"What the hell are you all laughing at?" Savannah screamed and stomped her feet like a petulant child.

Rossi was ecstatic that they had gotten to her and couldn't wait to spring the last bit of information on her. Rossi smirked, "Ohhh Ms. Hayes, one last thing I think you need to know."

She snarled out, "Yeah, what is it, now?"

Rossi rubbed his hands together in anticipation of the last bomb. "I just thought you would like to know there is nobody singing. Your partner is dead, Kevin is dead!"

At that, all the air was sucked out of her lungs and body. She felt defeated and plopped herself down in her chair and actually began to cry. The team was still laughing loudly as they made their way out of the room.

Rossi grinned from ear-to-ear as were the rest of team and then announced. "Let's get outta here and go and see the lovebirds. I'm going to call my lovely wife and let her know we have a double celebration in order. Sarah and Desi will want to be there, too!"

JJ spoke up, "I'm calling Will and tell him about it and ask him to bring Henry for a family celebration. Hotch, do you want Will to pick up Jack and bring him, too?

Hotch was sporting an uncharacteristic huge grin on his face. "You sure he won't mind? JJ replied, "Nahhh, he'll be fine with it. Cool?"

"That's great, thanks JJ. Jack would love that, after all, he and Henry are best friends. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Now, let's go party!" Everyone nodded in agreement, grabbed their things and headed to the hospital.

 **TBC**

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days passed by pretty uneventful. The whole family reveled and partied the best they could in the hospital. They celebrated the engagement of the long-awaited couple that were destined to be together. They were also thankful that Savannah was still in jail where she belonged and for the capture of Calvin Lynch. Everyone was grateful that everything turned out for the best.

Finally, after much pain and horror suffered at the hands of Savannah and both Lynch's, Derek was discharged and sent home. He would need constant care for a while dealing with his very serious burn. They needed to make sure that he remained infection free. It was decided that during the day, Fran would remain with him and tend to his wounds while she spoiled him rotten. The evenings of course after work, would be handled by Penelope and her expert hands. A few days after his discharge the team surprised the couple, by packing and moving both their belongings to Derek's spacious new home.

There was no way he would allow his future wife to move into the house he'd shared with his ex. Unbeknownst to his lady love or anyone else for that matter, he'd bought a house the year prior. He'd never inwardly gave up hope deep down and dreamt about spending the rest of his life with his Baby Girl in that house. It was an old Victorian home that he spent numerous hours restoring. It had a beautiful tree lined back yard, a wrap-around porch and was set back-a-ways from the street. There were six bedrooms, four bathrooms, three fireplaces, a spiral staircase, and a pool. It also contained, a huge chefs' kitchen, a large living room, dining room and family room. He'd setup an office for his girl and even added a hot tub in their master bath. The whole place screamed Penelope.

Needless to say, when he showed it to her she'd just about passed out, but it was everything she'd ever wanted. Her life was perfect, she was with her dream guy, in her dream home, with a dream job and of course, her dream family.

All he wanted was to make her happy, he lived to make her happy. So, when they both were all moved in and set-up they threw a huge housewarming party to show it off. She was so proud of all of his hard work and talent and needed to showcase it.

Within the first month of being home, he slowly began to build himself up in order to prepare for his long recovery and physical therapy. It was difficult and arduous, but with the help of his whole family and most especially his goddess he was able to regain his equilibrium and footing. The burn healed slowly, but surely. The threat of an infection passed, which they were all grateful for. However, the pain was still pretty excruciating at times while it tried to heal. There were times he still needed his pain medications.

Eight weeks home and he was finally able to begin his physical therapy for his chest, stomach muscles and his ribs. His hand was progressing very nicely and he would have full mobility and strength in that in no time. After much prodding from Penelope and Fran, Derek relented and agreed to see a therapist. He still had issues stemming from his torture, but most especially his self-esteem took quite a hit. He continued to struggle with the thoughts of his scar. He was definitely depressed about it and as much as Penelope tried to convince him otherwise he knew it would continue to bother him and was sure it made Penelope look different at him.

Penelope told him every day that it didn't bother her and that she still loved him all the same. As a matter fact, it made her love him even more. It showed the whole world that he was a fighter and never gave up. He was still the strongest and bravest man she'd ever known. At one point, she started to put Vitamin E and a couple of other natural products on it several times a day. She would massage it in slowly and gently. He definitely loved that and would fight off the growing sensations each time that the feel of her touch would invoke. The doctors still hadn't given the all clear when it came to sexual relations which continued to frustrate him. He would beg them and they told him he would have to wait at least one more month. Penelope was determined to remain strong for the both of them.

The next four weeks were busy for them between Derek's physical therapy, therapist appointments and both of them were subpoenaed to appear as witnesses in both the trials of Savannah and Calvin Lynch. All that took a toll on both of them. They hated to relive everything over and over. However, it paid off in the end when both of them were found guilty on numerous counts. They were both sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the sentences were handed down. All except the convicts of course, they were dragged out of court kicking, screaming and cursing. They both vowed revenge someday. The family ended up having a huge celebratory party to end their reign of terror.

Things were looking up for Derek and Penelope after that was put to rest. Derek's physical therapy was hard and painful, but was completely paying off. His hand was back to normal, so much so, that Derek went every day to the shooting range. His requalification took place and he passed it with flying colors, which definitely boosted his morale and his self-esteem.

Penelope, whenever possible, with the help of Fran and the girls kept herself busy with their upcoming nuptials. All were excited at the prospect of the wedding of the century, for the couple that they thought would never pull the heads out of their butts. Penelope was completely ecstatic and nervous to be marrying her Hot Stuff, the man of her dreams. She'd asked JJ to be her matron of honor and Emily, Sarah and Desiree to be bridesmaids. Whereas, Derek asked Spencer to be his best man, and Hotch, Will and his high school best friend Jaden to be his groomsmen. Penelope asked Rossi to give her away, which he immediately agreed to with tears in his eyes. Fran was asked to read the gospel reading during the service, while Jackers and Henry were going to be co-ringbearers.

Derek and Dave insisted that Penelope get her dream wedding, there was no limit on anything. All that mattered, was that their girl received anything she wanted or needed to ensure she got her fairytale wedding and life. Derek also told Penelope he would be in charge of setting everything up for the grand honeymoon. Which, by the way Rossi gladly helped him with.

In the meantime, Derek's doctors finally gave him the all clear to have sexual relations with his goddess. But, much to his chagrin Penelope decided that they needed to wait until their wedding night to consummate their marriage and their relationship. She drove him crazy, but of course, what his Baby Girl wanted his Baby Girl got. Even if it killed him.

So, here we are now five months into Derek's long road of recovery. He was doing very well and itching to get back to full duty status at work. The doctors decided that after the newlyweds returned from their honeymoon that he would be ready for full duty. Derek, Penelope and team were excited. They were anxious to have the team back together as a whole unit again.

Everything was all in place for the wedding to take place in a week. Dave and Fran graciously offered and insisted that the ceremony and reception be held in the backyard of their mansion. The happy couple couldn't wait to accept. Penelope's heart was fixed on a sunset wedding.

It was the Saturday before and both the bachelor and bachelorette parties were scheduled at separate restaurants. Both Emily and Jaden arrived the night before, so everybody was all set for a night of partying. Derek and Penelope insisted and instructed both wedding parties, NO STRIPPERS! There was grumbling on both sides, but they capitulated to the requests of the happy couple. No one wanted any discord or discomfort for anyone. A fun time was had by all, especially Penelope, Derek and Spencer. The three of them were so drunk that they practically were carried out. They passed out on the way to their respective homes and everyone couldn't help but laugh and make fun of them for days.

The whole team made sure to hand in their requests for that whole week off to ensure that they would not be called away on a case. That week was extremely busy for all. They all had their last fittings for their gowns and tuxes, finalized their headcount for the caterers and made sure everything was setup for the rehearsal and the dinner that followed. Everything fell right into place very nicely, which both the bride and the groom were extremely grateful for.

 **PLZZZ REVIEW**

 **ONE CHAPTER LEFT**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here we are at the end of another story, as always, a bittersweet moment. Thank you to all that have read, reviewed, followed and favorited my story. I love all of you, you guys give me the inspiration to keep writing. As a matter fact I just started a new story and hope to start posting it soon.**

 **Thanks to everyone who nominated and voted for me in the PCA's. You made me smile and totally ecstatic. I also feel very honored to be included with so many wonderful authors and stories. My best wishes to everyone. The voting for the final ballots ends on February 28** **th** **, 2018 at 11:59p EDT. Good luck and God bless all of you…**

 **Epilogue**

Two days before the wedding, Derek surprised the love of his life and spirited her away for the day. Things had been crazy and full of all the last-minute details for the last week and he wanted to spend some alone time with his favorite girl. He ended up taking her to Dave's private cabin where he'd already prepared a beautifully romantic picnic at the shore of the small lake behind the cabin.

There was a blanket laid out, soft music was playing from the CD player, and there were small tealights surrounding the blanket. The menu included all her favorites. Some red wine, fried chicken, potato salad, spinach salad, fresh strawberries, watermelon and for dessert tiramisu. Everything was delicious and they enjoyed the beautiful weather, the smell of the wildflowers and each other's company. He'd asked her to dance and dance they did for quite a long time. He loved holding her close in his arms. They were both in seventh heaven and only had eyes for each other. They made out like teenagers and were definitely being aroused by each other. So much so, that Penelope almost gave in and desperately wanted to feel him inside of her. But, in the end she resisted his every attempt. Derek was feeling completely frustrated and wanted her really bad.

After dancing and kissing for quite a while, they sat down and enjoyed some more wine and their dessert. And, that is when he presented her with a gift. When she opened up the black velvet box she gasped.

Tears came to her eyes when she saw the most beautiful set of earrings. They were an exact match to her engagement ring. "Ohhh Handsome, they are gorgeous. You didn't have to do this, but thank you. They will look perfect on Saturday."

Derek grinned and grabbed her free hand. "Beautiful things for my gorgeous goddess! You my Angel deserve nothing, but the very best."

Penelope widely smiled, "I'm getting the very best, I'm getting you my love. I wouldn't have a life without you by side. I love you, man of my dreams."

He leaned in and rested his forehead on hers. "I am the luckiest man alive! I have you right where you belong, by my side and I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't tell you what it means to me that you were there for me every step of the way the last few months. You were and are my inspiration, you give me a reason every day to get up and not give up. You pulled me back from the edge so many times. You make me feel whole and not scarred or scared. You made me feel comfortable with my body again. Baby, thanks for your patience, love and understanding. Ohh and of course, for your magic potion and hands. My scar will always be there, but it's not as bad now. I love you so much, Sweetness. You have my heart forever."

By now, the tears were cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls. "And, you have mine now and always. I know these last few months were hard on you and thank you for not giving up. you are the strongest, bravest and most loving man I have ever known. You have always been there whenever I needed you. It was my pleasure to be there for you, my love. There is no other place I'd rather be, wild horses couldn't and wouldn't keep me away. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I can't wait to have plenty of babies with you and watching them grow. The best thing I ever did was to get caught and arrested all those years ago, it led me to you and our future, Eyebrows." She winked at him and jutted out her hip.

They both broke out into giggles and passionately kissed for a bit longer. After a while, Derek stood up and asked for one last dance. He stuck his hand out and she gladly accepted and helped her up. Once the dance was over he said. "As much as I hate to say this, we should head back before they send out the Marines after us, huh?"

Penelope huffed out in disappointment. "Yes, I guess so, if we must! Thank you for my gift, this lovely picnic and a perfect day. I can't wait, in two days I will be Mrs. Derek Morgan."

Derek flashed her his pearly whites and replied. "Yes, we must. Your welcome, my beautiful bombshell! And, I can't wait until you become my wife. Let's go, baby!"

 **-The Rossi's Backyard**

Derek's knees buckled, as he watched the most breathtaking woman he'd ever known walking down the aisle towards him. She absolutely took his breath away, she was gorgeous in her long flowing wedding gown. Her hair was in an updo and there were a few loose tendrils of hair that laid beautifully on each side of her gorgeous face. She was wearing her stunning new earrings and around her neck was an antique heirloom set of pearls which were given to her by Fran earlier.

As she continued her trek down the aisle he couldn't imagine his life without her. She'd always been there for him no matter what. He couldn't help feel completely foolish for not admitting his true feelings to her so many years ago. He'd wasted so much time and none of what happened six months ago would have happened. He never would have been with Savannah and never would've had to endure all that he went through. Thank god, his Baby Girl never gave up on him and saved his life in every way possible. _God, how he loved the woman walking towards him!_

Penelope couldn't take her eyes off the man of her dreams as she nervously made her way up the aisle towards her heart. She couldn't believe how lucky she was that she was finally marrying her Hot Stuff. She never thought this would happen, but thankfully they both admitted their true feelings for each other. Too bad, it took his torture and almost dying for that to happen. She'd always wish that she'd been honest with him much sooner. They would've had so much more time together, but instead were both too chicken.

As she made it closer to her Chocolate God, she could see he had some tears in his eyes and her heart soared. She looked directly into his soul through his onyx eyes and saw nothing, but love, honesty and truth. His heart was completely hers no matter what and vice versa. She loved him with every fiber of her being. _God, how she loved the man she was getting closer and closer to._

She and Dave finally made it to her husband-to-be and stopped. Dave kissed her cheek and told her he loved her. He hugged Derek and gently placed her hands into his and walked over to sit next to his wife. They stood there and lovingly gazed into each other's eyes and mouthed the words "I love you", to each other.

Throughout the service they both grinned at each other while their teary eyes never left one another. They each proclaimed their undying love and promised never to give up on themselves or their future family. The vows were beautiful and heartwarming, there wasn't a dry eye in the house when they finished. The pastor pronounced them man and wife and they shared an extra- long passionate kiss as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Morgan!"

"I love you too, husband!"

The reception was filled with love, fun, laughter and plenty of dancing. Spencer made the first toast and did a wonderful job. Dave and Fran also each made a toast to the happy couple for a long life and many grandchildren.

It came time for the happy newlyweds to leave, to head for the plane that would take them to Hawaii for a two week stay. Dave and Fran graciously and eagerly offered their private jet and their extremely private villa directly on the shore of the Pacific Ocean.

After the return of the newlyweds from their outstanding and very romantic honeymoon, Derek finally returned to full duty. He couldn't have been happier. He had a beautiful new wife, his wonderful family and a great job he loved.

Several weeks after their return, they made a momentous announcement when it was found out Derek and Penelope were expecting their first child. Everyone was ecstatic and couldn't wait for the birth of Fran's very first grandchild.

For many months afterward, Derek would occasionally experience pain caused by his scar, which all would remember was caused by an act of a true meaning of hatred.

The happy couple remained married for the rest of their lives and never lost any of the love they shared for each other. As the years went on, they were blessed with five children. Their first born was a son Hank Spencer Morgan, a set of twins Jennifer Francine and Jamie Marie. Another boy named David Aaron and their unexpected surprise Destiny Miranda, which brought Fran much joy and into seventh heaven. Their beautiful children gave them the wonderful gift of twenty-one grandchildren.

Their life was the best they could've asked for and they never regretted a single minute of it. On their silver anniversary they celebrated by renewing their vows and living happily ever after.

 **The End**

" **Perhaps fate has a way of turning things around and making something good out of the action of someone who failed humanity without meaning to". -Janvier Chouteu-Chanto**


End file.
